The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
by Darth Nightmaricus
Summary: An expanded adaption of Majora's Mask and Majora's Mask 3D. Items, songs, and masks from other games will be introduced to the story as it progresses.
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: An Adaptation**

**Author's Note: This fic adapts both Majora's Mask and Majora's Mask 3D, but fleshes it out and gives it an introduction. I'll start with the sequence of events leading to the Deku Butler's Son leaving. In addition, I've added just a few masks, either from the beta of Majora's Mask or from Ocarina of Time: Young Link Mask, Adult Link Mask, Gerudo Mask, Skull Mask, and Spooky Mask. The Fairy Ocarina and the songs exclusive to OoT will also play a part. Also, a few things: The Owl in this version will be directly stated to be Kaepora Gaebora from Hyrule. And there is no conspiracy theory crap about the Happy Mask Salesman – he just happens to be one of the few people who are aware of the time travel. Also, Link speaks in this fic. Some items exclusive to other Zelda games (Clawshot, Longshot, Silver Arrows, Whip, Grappling Hook, Slingshot, Biggoron's Sword, Master Sword, Bomb Arrows, Boomerangs and their variants, various kinds of Hammer, etc.) will play a role. Most of these will be placed throughout the dungeon. I just feel like Majora's Mas could use a little bit of expansion. It's kind of bizarre that there was no Boomerang, etc. Oh, and I'm not gonna insert flashbacks into the prologue, they're already in the story!**

**So, without further ado, the prologue.**

**Lost Woods, Hyrule**

"Hmmm…I'm not sure if I'll make it to Termina by nightfall. I need to leave within three days…Let's hope I can make it…"muttered the Happy Mask Salesman to himself. He heard rustling in the bushes nearby.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Tee hee…" a childish voice giggled.

"Is that a Skull Kid? Show yourself!" demanded the salesman, obviously having been startled.

"Heehee…" giggled the child again, before promptly leaping out of the bushes and causing the salesman to faint.

He then began to rummage through the Salesman's pack. The two fairies accompanying him, Tatl and Tael, exchanged nervous glances.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Tatl.

"Relax, sis," reassured Tael.

The Skull Kid found what he was looking for – a mask, shaped like a heart, with spikes jutting out around the edges. Two eyes were in the middle. Its name was Majora's Mask, and it was said to give the wearer quite a big deal of power.

Unbeknownst the Skull Kid, who had spent the last several years in Hyrule's Lost Woods right outside the Kokiri Forest, the mask itself was alive, possessed by the evil Majora, the Demon King of Termina. Sure, Ganondorf held the title of Demon King of Hyrule, but he was nowhere to be found in Termina. Instead, his counterpart was Majora himself.

As he put on the mask, he fell under Majora's control, halfway alive. He thought he'd have a little fun – no, MAJORA thought he'd have a little fun.

_Hmmm….what's this? Ah, so this salesman managed to acquire the Fierce Deity's Mask as well…._, thought Majora. _I'll be taking that._

Skull Kid noticed another mask – it was a face of sorts. Long blondish-white hair covered its head. Its eyes were empty and blank, as if it was nothing more than a shell. An empty shell of something – no, someone – once alive. He felt an urge to keep the mask. For some reason, he decided to do so. He didn't know why he wanted the mask, just that he wanted it.

_Excellent_, thought Majora.

"Okay, you two! We have places to be!" giggled the Skull Kid, as they headed back to Termina.

**Woodfall, Southern Swamp, Termina**

Majora was well aware of the fact that the five Great Fairies of Termina would be a nuisance. He decided to start with the one residing in Woodfall.

Skull Kid slowly but surely made his way towards the swamp, bribing the guard at Clock Town with Rupees he stole from the Trading Post Owner.

"We're here," he said to his two fairy companions, as they faced the Great Fairy Fountain's entrance. He smiled.

The three of them entered, to be greeted by the Great Fairy of Wisdom rising from the water.

"Greetings, young one. I am the Great Fairy of Wisdom…."she began, but then let out a gasp. "That mask…leave this place!"

"No," replied Skull Kid, violently shaking his head, as the fairy began to break apart.

"You shall be forever trapped in Woodfall Temple," said Majora through Skull Kid.

The trio exited the fountain, leaving the remaining components of the Great Fairy in a panic.

They entered the temple.

**Woodfall Temple**

"So…this is Woodfall Temple," commented Skull Kid, as he leapt across the platforms with ease, quickly making his way to the room where the spirit of the Giant who guarding over Woodfall dwelt.

"Let it be known…From henceforth, the waters of this swamp, and of this temple, are poisoned. Let this temple sink beneath the poisonous waves, and I hereby imprison thee within the body of the Masked Jungle Warrior, Odolwa!" yelled Majora through the Skull Kid.

Within moments, the Giant was imprisoned, and the warrior Odolwa materialized and fell to the floor, standing up.

"Guard this temple. Do not let anyone free the Giant," ordered Majora.

Odolwa nodded, speaking an affirmative in a tongue that was only understood by him and Majora. The language of the Ancient Tribe.

"Skull Kid…isn't that wrong?" asked Tatl.

"No, it's not. My friends didn't want to play with me, and this is what they get."

**Snowhead, Termina**

It did not take long for the Skull Kid to reach Snowhead and cause the Great Fairy there to meet the same fate as the one at Woodfall. He was quite easily able to move a Biggoron in front of the Temple and place a curse on it. It wasn't hard to reach the Giant's room, either.

It took hardly any time at all to imprison the Giant and place Goht in charge of the temple, and curse the land of Snowhead with a blizzard.

"But, Skull Kid-" protested Tatl.

"You know that we're doing nothing wrong!" yelled Skull Kid at her.

Tatl whimpered in fear.

"Relax, Tatl," reassured Tael.

**Great Bay, Termina**

It was easy to persuade Aveil and her gang of pirates that was treasure in Great Bay Temple.

It was also quite simple to place Gyorg in charge of the Giant there, and to begin the process of slowly causing the water to boil.

"Soon, no life will be able to survive in the bay," laughed Majora through Skull Kid.

On his way out, he dealt with the Great Fairy.

**Ikana Canyon**

He decided to mix things up. He quickly dealt with the Great Fairy, resolving to finish the job and split apart the Great Fairy of Clock Town. He persuaded Sharp to serve him. He cursed the land with eternal darkness, placing Twinmold in charge of guarding the giant. Lastly, he cursed the King of Ikana and his two servants, turning their hearts evil.

**Clock Town**

Skull Kid decided to have fun with the denizens of Clock Town.

One night, he ambushed a man with purple hair and decided to make him a child again. He left him there, and watched a thief rob him of his Sun's Mask.

He split the Great Fairy of Magic apart.

He made other townspeople's lives miserable, then remembered he had a few more things to do – he had business at the Southern Swamp.

**Woods of Mystery, Southern Swamp**

Koume, the owner of the Swamp Boat Cruise, was simply running an errand for her sister, Kotake, who ran a pharmacy. She was simply an old hag. She never knew what hit her. Skull Kid knocked her down and ran.

**Clock Tower**

The Deku Butler's Son was in for it now. He had simply decided to explore the world outside of Woodfall. Plus, it had gotten murky and poisonous there. He no longer possessed any desire to stay there. He met a man carrying a backpack as he entered the tower.

"Hello. My name…well, just call me the Happy Mask Salesman," the man said to him.

"I am the Son of the Deku Butler at the Deku Kingdom of the Swamp of Woodfall," the Deku replied.

"Nice to meet you. Do you have a name?" the Salesman asked.

"I am not to give my name to outsiders. I apologize," said the Deku sadly.

"No need to apologize. Be careful out there, I got robbed of two very important masks outside in the woods."

"…There are woods outside?"

"Yes, a little ways in. Take the catacombs to the outside and voila, you're in the Lost Woods. Bear in mind, however, that once you enter the Lost Woods, you have left Termina….You have entered a similar land, the Kingdom of Hyrule, the place from which I come, as well. It is a nice place, but, well…It might not be for you."

"I'll check it out," responded the Deku happily.

"Good luck, and stay safe!" warned the Happy Mask Salesman, and the Deku Butler's Son nodded as he exited into the Catacombs.

**Catacombs Between Hyrule and Termina**

"Skull Kid!" warned Tatl. "There's a Deku Scrub!"

The Skull Kid whirled around to face the Deku Butler's Son.

"Who are you?!" said the Deku fearfully.

"I am a Skull Kid. You got in my way."

"I just wanted to flee from the swamp…it's miserable there now…"

Skull Kid began to laugh. "Then it worked!"

"What did?"

"I did that!"

"YOU POISONED THE SWAMP?" the Deku said angrily.

"Yes, but now that you know…I'm gonna have to kill you."

The Deku turned and attempted to run.

"Uh-uh-uh."

The Skull Kid began to shake his head violently. The Deku Butler's Son whirled around, reaching out in a last-ditch effort to survive. He slowly turned stiff, crying as he was drained of his life.

_Why?_ was the last thing he thought before he became trapped in his hellish state.

"That looks good on you!" Skull Kid laughed.

"Skull Kid! You just murdered him!" protested Tatl.

"No matter."

**Woodfall Temple**

The Deku Princess and her friend, a monkey, entered the temple to investigate the cause of the swamp's poisoning. They were ambushed by a tall warrior.

"Tòokik taali!" chanted Odolwa, grabbing the Princess. The Monkey was pushed back, and was unable to save the Princess before she was swept away.

"No…"he cried.

**Gerudo Pirates' Fortress, Great Bay**

Having stolen the eggs of the Zora singer Lulu, the pirates were celebrating. Yes, they were missing some because the sea snakes got to them, but who cared?

Mikau, the guitar player of the Indigo-Go's, and the father of said eggs, was pissed. He wanted his children back.

However, he failed. The Pirates injured him and kicked him out. He would most likely die. He had less than three days to live.

All of these events had one thing in common – they were connected by the actions of the Skull Kid under the control of Majora.

And thus the stage was set for Link, the Hero of Time, in search of his fairy companion Navi, to arrive in Termina and eventually try to defeat Majora. All of these events will play a part in his journey through Termina. Though Zelda may not be in Termina, that does not mean Link has nothing to do in Termina.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think so far? First chapter could be up tomorrow, or it could be up months from now. – Darth Nightmaricus**


	2. From Hyrule to Termina

**Author's Note: This chapter adapts the game up to Link entering Clock Town for the first time.**

**Chapter 1**

**In the land of Hyrule, there**

**echoes a legend. A legend held**

**dearly by the Royal Family that**

**tells of a boy...**

**A boy who,**

**after battling evil and saving**

**Hyrule, crept away from the land**

**that had made him a legend...**

**Done with the battles he once**

**waged across time, he embarked**

**on a journey. A secret and**

**personal journey...**

**A journey in search of a **

**beloved and invaluable friend...**

**A friend with whom he parted**

**ways when he finally fulfilled his**

**heroic destiny and took his place**

**among legends...**

**Lost Woods, Hyrule**

Link was lost. He'd been searching for Navi, his old fairy companion, for about a week now, and was having a hard time finding her.

Suddenly, he was ambushed by a Skull Kid and two fairies, and was knocked off Epona, his horse.

He was knocked unconscious.

"Hee, hee. You two fairies did great! I wonder if he has anything good on him..." the Skull Kid said. "Huh? This guy...Well, that shouldn't be a problem."

Tael wanted to touch it. "Ooh, ooh! What a pretty ocarina...Hey, Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!" he exclaimed. Skull Kid was currently holding the Ocarina of Time and every so often blowing into it and laughing.

"You can't, Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!" scolded Tatl.

"...Aw, but sis...W...Why can't I try it out, too?" moaned Tael.

Just then, Link awoke.

"Hey! What are you doing with that Ocarina?"

Skull Kid promptly attempted to hide it behind his back.

"Do you have any idea how valuable that thing is? That is the Ocarina of Time, a treasure guarded by the Hyrulean Royal Family for generations! I was entrusted with it by Princess Zelda! Give it back!" shouted Link.

"Uh-uh uh," mocked Skull Kid, as he leapt onto Epona and rode off. Link grabbed hold as Epona took off.

As they rounded a corner, he was tossed aside.

"Oof!"

Skull Kid kept going.

Link got to his feet and pursued them, hopping across platforms and entering a cave. He fell when he ran out of path, and landed atop a Deku Flower.

"Huh?"

A light flickered on, revealing the Skull Kid to be levitating in midair, laying on his side.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it...There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it...Hee, hee..." the Skull Kid laughed.

"No….you killed Epona…" Link cried.

"What? No! I just sent her into Termina!" explained Skull Kid. "Aww, boo-hoo. Why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you...Oh, come now...Do you really think you can beat me as I am now? Fool!"

He began to shake his head violently, and Link began to become dizzy.

He was surrounded by Deku Scrubs.

He ran, to be pursured by a giant Deku Scrub.

He didn't manage to escape.

When he returned to his senses, he looked at the water. He had been turned into a Deku Scrub.

"Hee, hee! Now, that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking that way forever!" Skull Kid laughed, as he and Tael floated into a hallway. Tatl proceeded to whack Link on the forehead to deter him, but failed to make it through the door before it closed. She was trapped with Link. "S-s...Sis!" exclaimed Tael.

"Whoa! Whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me! I'm still here! Tael, you can't leave without me! You! If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother! Well, don't just sit there, Deku boy! Do something!...Why are you looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face? Will you stop staring and just open that door for me?! Please! C'mon, a helpless, little girl is asking you...So hurry up! Ohhhh, Tael...I wonder if that child will be all right on his own?" Tatl said, panicking.

"What….just happened?" said Link, confused.

The two of them opened the door and headed inside.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind! So, um... That stuff back there...I...um...apologize, so...So take me with you! You wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal?" Tatl begged.

"No," replied Link.

"Please?"

"All right, fine!"

"Good! So then it's settled! Now then, I'll be your partner... or at least until we catch that Skull Kid...My name's Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you or whatever. Now that we've got all that straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving? If I figure something out, I'll tell it to you. Hopefully, you'll manage to get by without my help until then!" Tatl offered.

Link saw that there was a depression in the floor. It would be difficult to cross to the other side.

"Hey! If I call you, please listen! I can tell you're not very used to your Deku Scrub body yet. All right, listen up! If you stand on a Deku Flower, you can dive into it. If you wait a bit before jumping, you'll launch out of the flower. You can descend if you like. Did you get that?"

Link nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"One more thing: When you're on the ground, you can perform a spin attack!"

Link was able to use that info to cross the room and enter the next one.

"Huh? A chest!" Link exclaimed, pointing at a chest across the room.

He made his way over there and opened it to find some Deku Nuts.

"Hmm…I remember these!" he commented.

They made their way to the other side of the room and entered the door.

They went into a bizarre chamber, defying the laws of physics as they crossed and exited into a building. The door shut behind them.

"Well, Link, welcome. This is Termina," remarked Tatl.

They walked up the steps, and were about to enter the door, but they were stopped by a voice.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" said the voice.

Link whirled around to see someone he remembered from Hyrule: the Happy Mask Salesman.

"I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks..."the man said.

"Hey, it's me, Link!" Link said.

"What? You? The one who helped me seven years from now?" the man asked.

"How…do you remember that?" Link questioned.

"Ah, but my knowledge transcends time…I do remember you, and how you helped sell some of my masks…but that has yet to happen, and won't happen in this timeline…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ahh…but the events you are experiencing, never happened to yourself seven years in the future…How long have you been back in the present?"

"About a week."

"…And did you bring anything from Hyrule with you?"

"Only my sword and a modified Hylian Shield…But this Skull Kid…"

"Ah! During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you. Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you...For I know of a way to return you to your former self."

"How?" asked Link excitedly. "And I don't find it rude at all…"

"If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal. In exchange...All I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me."

"I'm not sure if I can…the Skull Kid turned me into this Deku Scrub."

"No…you remind me of a Deku I saw just a little while ago…the son of the Deku Butler at the Deku Palace in the swamp…Could it be? No…he wouldn't…"The man teared up. "That imp…he stole the soul of that poor Deku and used it to turn you into this form…"

"So that's what that tree was outside? The twisted one?" asked Tatl.

"Yes, it must have…"remarked the Happy Mask Salesman. "Can you get back my mask?"

"I'll try…"responded Link.

"What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task. After all, you are the legendary Hero of Time…Except...The one thing is...I'm a very busy fellow...And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up...But yes...You'll be fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. That symbol on your hand…it remains even as you are a Deku…it is the mark of the Triforce of Courage. The Goddesses are with you…I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I am counting on you...Good luck," assured the salesman.

"I'll do my best," nodded Link, as he and Tatl opened the door and exited into Clock Town.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think of the first chapter? I tried to keep as true to the original dialogue as possible, while at the same time trying to link it more with other Zelda games just a bit. I thought it odd that the Happy Mask Salesman wouldn't bring up the fact that Link is the Hero of Time.**

**Next chapter covers the first three day cycle.**


	3. The First Three Days

**Chapter 2: The First Three Day Cycle**

**Author's Note: So, what's on the agenda for Link this chapter? Well, he WILL be doing the Deku Scrub minigame this cycle, and will also get to know some of the townspeople while he waits for the Clock Tower to open. This should be a long chapter.**

**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY**

**72 Hours Remain**

"He gives me the creeps! That mask salesman was the...Sorry...just thinking aloud," remarked Tatl, as Link closed the door.

"Hey! He's one of the few people I recognize and who recognizes me!" said Link angrily.

"I said sorry! But three days? Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly 72 hours! Talk about demanding! Well, don't just stand there! We're going to see the Great Fairy!"

"There's a Great Fairy in Clock Town?"

"Yes! The Great Fairy of Magic! Look, you wanna find the Skull Kid, don't you? The Great Fairy will know what he's up to. She watches over everything. And just between you and me, the Skull Kid is no match for the Great Fairy. Go to the shrine near the North Gate. You'll find the Great Fairy in there!"

Link decided to follow Tatl's advice, and attempted to make his way to the North part of town. He was already lost.

Suddenly, a Business Scrub hovered down and landed in the nearby flower.

"Wait! Wait! Hang on! This is my private property. Don't try using it when I'm not around!" said the Scrub.

"I wasn't planning on it," responded Link.

"Oh….The town's carnival is starting to look a little iffy. I've already sold out of my wares, and the carnival hasn't even begun. I'm thinking of closing up shop so I can buy a gift for my wife and return to her in my village! I've heard that a stone called the Moon's Tear shines brighter than any other in the land! If you've got one, I'd really like to get it from you. My wife would love it! If you give it to me, I'll give you my spot here...Deku Flower included! If you have a Moon's Tear, I must get it from you! My wife would love it! If you give it to me, I'll give you my spot here... Deku Flower included! That's a good deal! Don't you have one? You're a Deku Scrub, too, so you know how useful a Deku Flower can be. If you don't hurry, I'll give it to another Deku Scrub! The early Scrub gets the nut!"

"I don't have one!" exclaimed Link. "Leave me alone!"

"Oh, alright. Just come see me if you get a Moon's Tear!"

"I will…"

Link noticed a man scoffing at a poster nearby. He ran over to him.

"This poster's an eyesore! What a sorry collection of cowards! Bluh-yek! Foo!" the man said angrily.

"We should leave him alone…" whispered Tatl.

"Good idea," replied Link.

"Hey, apprentice! Don't just stand around lookin' at the sky all day!" the leader of the carpenters building a tower in the center of the town yelled at his apprentice, who was standing atop the tower and staring at the sky.

"Huh? The moon? It's gotten bigger again. Th-this is bad.." panicked the apprentice.

Link looked at the sky, and was promptly startled.

"The Moon…it's got a face…and it's huge!" remarked Link.

"Can we just get to North Clock Town? It's behind the tower!" exclaimed Tatl.

They made their way there, and entered the fountain.

"Oh no! The Great Fairy!" exclaimed Tatl, upon noticing that the fairy was broken apart.

"Young one! Please hear my plea! I have been broken and shattered to pieces by the masked Skull Kid. Please find the one Stray Fairy lost in town, and bring her to this Fairy Fountain," said the voice of the fairy, scattered apart.

"Okay, I'll try," promised Link.

They eventually found the Stray Fairy in East Clock Town.

"Please, hear my plea! The masked Skull Kid has broken me apart and scattered my pieces! Please find a way to return me to the Fairy Fountain in North Clock Town," begged the fairy.

Link managed to return her to the fountain. She coalesced back into the Great Fairy.

"Tatl, and you, young one of the altered shape...Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought that masked child was helping me, and I grew careless. All I can offer you now is this: I shall grant you Magic Power as a sign of my gratitude. Please accept it! The man who lives in the observatory outside of town may know of the Skull Kid's whereabouts. But be careful! You must not underestimate that child's powers, kind young one. If ever you are returned to your former shape, come see me. I shall give you more help. As a Deku, you can use Magic to shoot bubbles which can pop balloons and the like…" the Great Fairy informed him, then returned to the water.

They returned to the town itself.

Night had fallen.

**NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY**

**60 Hours Remain**

"Hmm…we have about 60 hours left, probably," commented Tatl.

Link noticed a kid practicing with his blowgun trying to pop a balloon. He used a bubble to pop it himself.

"Are you the one who just popped that up there? Not bad for a Deku Scrub! My name's Jim. We Bombers have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town. You need a code to get in. Maybe I'll tell you what it is! But don't think you're getting it that easily! I can't just tell you what the code is... You'll have to pass my test first. Are you ready?" Jim asked.

"Yes," responded Link.

Jim whistled. "All right! Line up, guys! If you can find all five of us by tomorrow morning, I'll teach you the code! Are you ready?"

Link nodded, and the kids dispersed.

It took just a little while to find them. He was heading back to North Clock Town when something caught his eye. A balding man was hiding behind the playground.

"I'm not doing anything suspicious...Really," assured the man. Link just walked away and spoke to Jim.

"You did it! So what's your name, guy?"

"Link."

"Link, huh? All right! That Skull Kid broke our rules and he's been doing all kinds of bad things lately. Starting today, he's out! I'm making Link a Bomber! You guys don't mind, right? Right! All right, then. I'll teach you our secret code. Ready?"

Link put the code to memory.

He quickly went and had a little bit of fun at the Deku Scrub Playground.

He managed to beat their record for Rupee collecting.

"Oh, so your name is Link! I'll give you this," said one of the two Business Scrubs, as he handed him a Fishing Hole Pass.

"Thanks!" said Link, as he exited the playground.

Link made his way past the Bomber guarding the hideout and entered the observatory, meeting the astronomer there.

"Well, well...A strange-looking child has joined me today...Are you a new friend of the Bombers gang? My name is Professor Shikashi," said the astronomer.

"Yes, I am a new Bomber," replied Link.

" ...Hmmm. Your manners seem much better than those of your mischievous friend from the other day. Hrnf, hrnf, hrnf!"

"Tell me more about this friend," requested Link.

"That ill-mannered troublemaker from the other day said he'd break my instruments... He said he'd steal my Moon's Tear... There was no stopping him. Even now! Just watch him! He's probably causing trouble around the clock tower. Will you gaze into the telescope?"

Link nodded, then looked into the telescope, to find a surprising sight.

The Skull Kid was on the Clock Tower. He mocked Link, then looked at the Moon. Link followed his gaze to notice a rock fall to the ground outside the observatory. He let go of the telescope.

"Well, did you find that troublemaker? And that loud noise...What was that? Perhaps another Moon's Tear has fallen nearby...Go through that door and take a look outside."

Link did so, and came back with the Moon's Tear.

"He's on the Clock Tower's roof," informed Link.

"But I wonder how that troublemaker got on top of the clock tower? The only way up there is through the clock door, and that opens only on the eve of the carnival. What could that troublemaker be doing atop the clock tower? I just hope he's not plotting another one of his no-good tricks..."

Link left the observatory, returning to the town, and then headed to town.

The sun had just risen.

**DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY**

**48 Hours Remain**

Link didn't have much planned for today. He exchanged the Moon's Tear with the Town Title Deed to the Business Scrub's flower. The Scrub was very happy, and left with the Tear.

He also played in the playground and set another record, earning another Fishing Hole Pass.

Other than that, he simply waited in front of the Clock Tower, grabbing a Piece of Heart which made him physically stronger.

The day passed, and so did the night, there was not much to tell about that day.

**DAWN OF THE THIRD DAY**

**24 Hours Remain**

The day quickly passed. The only thing of note that Link did was complete the game at the playground again. To get him to leave, the Business Scrubs gave him another Piece of Heart. They believed he was a professional, and from that point on, hid from him.

**NIGHT OF THIRD DAY**

**6 Hours Remain**

The Carnival of Time had begun. The Clock Tower's top descended, and the doors became steps. Link made his way up to the roof, and climbed the steps. Tael and the Skull Kid were on the roof.

"Sis!" exclaimed Tael.

"Ah! Tael! We've been looking for you two," remarked Tatl.

"Hey, Skull Kid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now?" she asked, but the Skull Kid ignored her. "Hey, c'mon, are you listening?"

Suddenly, Tael began to speak…"Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry...The four who are there... Bring them here..."

Suddenly, the Skull Kid smacked Tael. "Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy!" he scolded.

"Nooo! What are you doing to my brother? Skull Kid, do you still think you're our friend after that?!" asked Tatl, crying.

"...Well, whatever," responded Skull Kid. "Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me...Hee, hee. Just look above you... If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!" He let out a screech, and the moon began to fall faster.

Link had an idea. He spit a bubble at Skull Kid, causing him to drop his Ocarina.

Link grabbed it, and was overwhelmed by memories.

"You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?" Zelda said to him. "Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule...And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again... Until that day comes, please... Take this...I am praying...I am praying that your journey be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song..."

Zelda began to play the Song of Time. Link repeated it on the Ocarina, then turned to leave.

"The Goddess of Time is protecting you. If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you..."

"Snap out of it! What are you doing lost in memories?! Get yourself together!" scolded Tatl, snapping Link back to the present. "Getting that old ocarina back isn't gonna help us! Somebody! Anybody! Goddess of Time, help us please! We need more time!"

Link attempted to pull out the Ocarina of Time. Instead he pulled out a bunch of pipes, as in the instrument.

"Huh? When did you get that instrument?!" questioned Tatl.

Link knew what to do. He played the Song of Time, and everything rewound.

He was back at the Dawn of the First Day, intact.

**Author's Note: So, that's Chapter 2. I know I skimmed over some parts, but those parts are really kinda insignificant. Next chapter: Link and Tatl go to Woodfall and Link meets two familiar faces.**


	4. Two Old Friends: Woodfall, Part 1

**Chapter 3: Woodfall, Part 1**

**Author's Note: I've made Kaepora Gaebora more prominent in this story, and two familiar faces from Hyrule appear in this chapter other than our three traditional ones (Happy Mask Salesman, Link, and Skull Kid).**

**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY**

**72 Hours Remain**

Link rushed into the Clock Tower.

"Ho, ho, ho...Were you able to recover your precious item from that imp?" asked the Salesman.

"How do you know of stuff that happened…"asked Link.

"I transcend time, remember?" answered the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Yes, I got back my Ocarina."

"Oh! Oh! Ohhh! You got it! You got it! You got it! You got it! Then listen to me. Please play this song that I am about to perform, and remember it well..."

He promptly pulled a grand piano from nowhere and began to play a song. Link copied it on his Ocarina. He was easily able to return to his former self. A mask with the face of a Deku Scrub landed on the floor. Link was free of the curse.

"This is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks. I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future. Ah, yes. I give you this mask in commemoration of this day. Fear not, for the magic has been sealed inside the mask. When you wear it, you will transform into the shape you just were. When you remove it, you will return to normal. Now, I have fulfilled my promise to you... So, please, give me that which you promised me..."

"Erm…"

"Don't tell me...My mask...You did...get it back...Didn't you?"

"I didn't…"

"What have you done to me! If you leave my mask out there, something terrible will happen! The mask that was stolen from me... It is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to legend... the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great... the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing its misuse. But now, that tribe from the legend has vanished, so no one really knows the true nature of the mask's power...But I feel it, for I am of that tribe…I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask. When I finally had it...I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing. It was that unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on end. And now...that imp has it...I am begging you! You must get that mask back quickly or something horrible will happen!" exclaimed the Happy Mask Salesman.

"I'll try," promised Link.

"One last thing…"The man handed him a notebook. "It appears to be one of those fancy notebooks the local brats carry around. Perhaps the imp dropped it?"

Link took the notebook and placed it in a bag.

"Thank you."

"Good luck," said the Happy Mask Salesman.

The two returned to Clock Town and rushed to the Fairy Fountain, retrieving the Stray Fairy on their way.

"Oh, Tatl, and you, kind young one! Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. For now, this is all I can offer you. Allow me to ease your weariness as my token of gratitude. Oh, kind young one! Scattered throughout the four temples of this land are broken Stray Fairies like me. Please find a way to save them and return them to their fountains. Surely, they will add to your strength. Allow me to grant you something good so that the Stray Fairies will not fear you."

The Great Fairy handed him a mask in the likeness of her face. He placed it in his bag.

"That is the Great Fairy's Mask…use it wisely."

Link exited the fountain.

"That mask... The Skull Kid uses the power of that mask to do those terrible things. Well...whatever it takes, we've gotta do something about it. ...The swamp, mountains, ocean and canyon that Tael was trying to tell us about... I bet he was referring to the four areas just outside town. There's one in each compass direction. But what do you suppose he meant by "the four who are there?" I have no idea. He always skips important stuff. I guess we should just go and find out...If we go through that gate straight ahead, we'll be heading in the direction of the swamp," Tatl remarked as they returned to South Clock Town.

It did not take long to near the Southern Swamp.

They stopped by a tree stump.

"Oh! I remember this! Tael and I drew this with the Skull Kid when we first met him... He told us that he had been fighting with his friends and that they had left him all alone...I'm sure it was because he was always playing tricks, so nobody wanted to play with him. But to do what he did just because of that... And once he got his power..." Tatl shivered. "Let's go…"

They managed to reach the Southern Swamp quite easily, but were stopped by an old friend of Link – an owl.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-hoot! This is a rare sight. You are a fairy child, correct?"

Link nodded. "Kaepora Gaebora…it's you…" he said.

"How….did you know my name?" the owl replied.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No…the Hero of Time? I need prove…play the song that is sung to the Royal Family of Hyrule.."

Link retrieved his Ocarina and began to play Zelda's Lullaby.

"Ah! It is you! How did you make it to Termina?" Kaepora Gaebora questioned.

"I was looking for the fairy Navi," informed Link.

"And you wound up here…Hmmm…What business might you have in this poisoned swamp?"

Link explained the situation.

"If you dare not venture further, I shall pass no judgment. It is better that you hurry back to town. This swamp you are in has lost its guardian deity. But it was destined to fade anyway," the owl replied.

"How dare you, the Sage Rauru, say that!" exclaimed Link.

"Let me finish," replied Kaepora Gaebora. "Hoo-hoot...And that destiny is not solely limited to this swamp... If you have the courage and determination to proceed in the face of destiny, then I shall teach you something useful. Before coming here, had you not seen any of the stone statues that bear close resemblance to me?"

"Yes. You're sitting on one."

"…So I am," Gaebora chuckled. "I have placed those throughout the land to aid the one with the power to change the destiny of this land...Wherever he may appear. If you have left proof of our encounter on any of those stone statues... Then the song carved at my feet will certainly be of some assistance... Remember it well and play it wherever the need arises. From the first time you play this song, we shall become eternal friends, transcending time and place!"

"Very well then," replied Link. He memorized the song.

"I have another gift for you…it is a mask, one that will allow you to transform into your younger self…yourself from before you drew the Master Sword from its resting place…" He placed a mask on the ground, and Link placed it in his bag.

"Farewell, Link. I hope we will meet again," replied his old friend, before flying away.

Link proceeded further into the swamp, coming across a river.

Suddenly, another familiar face rose from the water. It was similar to Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"Jabu-Jabu?!" exclaimed Link.

"No…I am Lord Chapu-Chapu. I am the King of the waters of the Swamp…But you know of Jabu-Jabu…you are from Hyrule, are you not? I am a friend of Jabu-Jabu…I can tell…you are the Hero of Time from the legends of Hyrule, correct?" replied the fish.

"Yes," nodded Link.

"Excellent…I have something for you. I have faith in you...therefore I give you this item…the Shard of Agony…if you are ever near a Secret Grotto or a secret Treasure Chest, this shard will ping, and you will know that one is near…I hope you will use it to the best of your ability. I have another gift of you…a Boomerang. It will aid you on your quest…"

Link took the two gifts.

"I await you in the Swamp Fishing Hole, if you wish to catch me. Just so you know, I love to eat smaller fish."

Lord Chapu-Chapu then dived underwater and disappeared.

"That was unusual," commented Link, as the two continued their trek into the Southern Swamp

**Author's Note: Yes, this is a short chapter. In addition, I included the Shard of Agony, Young Link Mask, and Boomerang. I wanted Lord Chapu-Chapu and Kaebora Gaebora to play bigger parts, so I expanded their roles here, and in fact added Lord Chapu-Chapu. Those two will appear again, trust me.**


	5. Twinrova and the Deku: Woodfall, Part 2

**Chapter 4: Twinrova and the Deku Palace: Woodfall, Part 2**

**Author's Note: And so, Twinrova plays a big part in this chapter. Link will be quite disappointed to learn that the Swamp boat cruise is closed. In addition, time actually is realistic – it doesn't take an hour for 3 days to pass, it takes 72. Hence why only about 4 hours have passed.**

**MORNING OF THE FIRST DAY**

**68 Hours Remain**

**Southern Swamp, Termina**

Link noticed a building as he and Tatl were walking through the woods.

"Hmm…I could use a rest," he said to himself.

He entered the building.

He noticed a sign by the window. "Old Koume's Boat Cruise. Ticket office closed. Please inquire at the Magic Hags' Potion Shop near the edge of the swamp," he read aloud.

"No…it can't be…Twinrova," Link shuddered.

He walked over to the desk with the Guide standing there. He was a burly man, tall and well-built.

"Hello," Link said.

"Blimey! Where is he? That spoiled child is off playin' hooky again! A child his age has no business searching for fairies...!" the man said to himself. "Oh! Ahem...Welcome! Huh? Is this your first time entering the pictograph contest? Well, the Swamp Tourist Center is currently holding a pictograph contest. It's open to all ages, from children to adults. For nice pictographs taken in the swamp, a free boat cruise will be awarded as a special prize. So, would you like to enter our contest? Oh, but to enter, you first must take the boat cruise. Boat cruise reservations are handled at that window over there. If you're interested, go for a ride."

"Umm...I don't have a pictograph box."

"Huh? Haven't you gotten a pictograph box yet? If you take the boat cruise, they'll give you one for sure. Go ask at that window. We're running the pictograph contest for a brief time only."

"She's not there," explained Link.

"She ain't? Blimey! You should probably go check the Magic Hags' Potion Shop further into the Swamp then. Her sister, Kotake, works there."

"Thanks for your help," said Link, and then he and Tatl left the Tourist Center.

They made their way south, and found themselves at the Potion Shop. Link climbed the ladder and went inside.

"Tee-hee-hee!...Welcome. My potions work very well, they do. My name is Kotake," said the old hag at the counter.

Link drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"You!" he exclaimed.

"Eeek! What are you doing?" Kotake panicked.

"You're one of the two leaders of the Gerudo tribe in Hyrule. You raised Ganondorf and caused so many terrible things to happen!" Link yelled.

"…I have no clue what you're talking about. You must be thinking of someone else…"

"What are the odds of there being another pair of twin Gerudo witches named Kotake and Koume?"

"…Hmm…You mentioned Hyrule? That explains it. You see, Hyrule and Termina are like mirrors. Most people in Hyrule have a counterpart here, but are unrelated. Whatever the Hryulean Kotake and Koume did, I had nothing to do with it. They sound like terrible people. All I do is run a potion shop…"

"Oh…I'm sorry for attacking you." Link placed his sword back in its sheath.

"No problem. You're clearly a Hylian. What brings you this far?"

"I'm trying to stop the Moon from falling. I'm the Hero of Time spoken of in legend."

"Hmm…but why did you come HERE, to my potion shop?"

"I need to find Koume."

"...Are you, by chance, a boat cruise customer?"

Link nodded.

"How unfortunate. Koume has gone into the woods out back, looking for mushrooms...Hmm...Now that I think about it, she's a bit late coming back! Say, could you go find her for me?"

"I'm not sure…I'll try my best."

"Hmm, yes. It's easy getting lost in those woods. Ask the monkeys that live there. Oh…but…in order to befriend these monkeys…you'll have to play a song…" Twinrova began to sing a song. Surprisingly, it was pleasant-sounding.

Link recognized it immediately…it was Saria's Song.

He copied it on his Ocarina.

He then headed outside and entered the woods behind the potion shop.

He played Saria's Song, and three monkeys walked up to him.

"Mmm...Follow me!" said one of them.

Link did so, and encountered Koume lying on the ground.

"Ohh! Owow-ow! Help meeee!" she cried.

"What happened?" questioned Tatl.

"I was just busy minding my own business, picking mushrooms, when... BAM! I got hit from behind! That pesky Skull Kid! Did he think an old hag wouldn't recognize him if he hid his face?"

"Probably," answered Link.

"Oh, ow! To think he's that powerful...and now I can't even move!" moaned Koume. "You! Don't you have anything that gives you energy?"

"Wait here. I'm going to see your sister. She might have something."

"Okay…I'll stay here in pain…" Koume moaned, as Link returned to the shop.

"Bad news, Kotake. Skull Kid got her," Link said to Kotake.

"What's that?! The Skull Kid got to Koume?! That's ridiculous... If it's just the Skull Kid, then what harm could he possibly do?" mocked Kotake.

"He knocked her down and immobilized her. She's injured out in the woods, and needs something to restore her energy."

"Oh! Well, if that's true, then take this potion to her... This isn't good...Quick! Take that potion to her!"

Kotake handed a Red Potion in a bottle to Link.

"You can keep that bottle, just make sure the potion gets to Koume!" she offered.

Link rushed back to Koume and gave her the potion.

"Ow-ow-yeow! Don't you feel obligated to help a sorry old hag when you see one? Ah! That color! That smell...That's definitely Kotake's..." She drank it, and got back on her broomstick in a poof. "Ooh! Feel the energy flow! Koume is revived! You saved me! I'm the swamp tour guide. I run the boat cruise, so come by if you want a free ride."

She took off, and Link made his way back to the Swamp Tourist Center.

"Oh! Thanks for what you did back there! In a special deal just for you, I'll let you take this cruise for free. Ah, yes, we've got a special going on right now, so we're giving this out for free!"

Koume handed him a Pictograph Box. Link nodded.

"Okay, so you're taking the cruise!"

They got on the boat.

"Welcome to the boat cruise. Please enjoy the swamp scenery to your heart's content," said Koume. They rammed two Big Octo and then finally arrived at the Deku Palace. "Now arriving at Deku Palace. The swamp water is poisonous here, so please watch your step."

Link departed from the boat with Navi.

He had to don the Deku Mask to enter the palace, and then made his way past the guards and wound up in a secret grotto.

The grotto was empty save for a man, one that Link remembered as being the Magic Bean Seller from the Zora's River back in Hyrule.

"Well...chomp, chomp...You're the first customer I've had in a looooong time! Do you need any Magic Beans? They sprout leaves as soon as you water them. That they do, they do. Mmm, I'll give you one free sample, so try planting it in some soft soil. You can always buy more," the seller said, handing him some beans.

It didn't take long to navigate past the Mad Scrubs and reach the inside of the Palace.

"Oh! You...How did you get here? Shhh! If they see you, they'll capture you!" said a monkey tied up at the pole.

"My brothers asked me to help you," answered Link.

"What? My brothers asked for your help? Ugh...I'm terribly sorry... Just try to cut my rope. We'll talk after that!"

Link attempted to cut the rope, but to no avail.

"Hmm...No good, after all! Wait...You don't happen to have something that can make a lot of noise...like a loud instrument with sound that carries a long way? If you have one, show it to me! Please! An instrument that can blare out a lot of sound that'll carry a long way!"

Link pulled out his Ocarina.

"That tiny thing will never do. Its sound won't carry far enough...Don't you have something else?"

Link donned the Deku Mask and pulled out his Pipes.

"Oh! You have them! You do! Just like the princess... the Deku Pipes of Awakening! Those will work great! By the way...who are you?"

Link paused.

"...Whoa! That's not important now... Just listen to me! I was trying to find out about the poison in the swamp, so I went to Woodfall Temple above the waterfall. But the temple had become a monster's lair, and the princess was captured by the monster... Since the Deku king thinks I kidnapped the princess, he won't listen to a word I say. Now the princess is in trouble, so I must somehow hurry to the temple and save her! Do you understand my plight?"

Link nodded.

"So then, that means...You will go in my place and save the princess! OK, now I'll teach you the melody that opens the temple. The princess taught it to me! We can't let them hear us, so I'll sing it softly..."

The Monkey sang a song.

"This song is the Sonata of Awakening. Do NOT forget it. You'd better take the shortcut the Deku people use to get to Woodfall Temple. But you must hurry! If you don't, I will be punished by the Deku king!"

The Deku King turned and noticed the two.

"Everyone, did you hear that? This melody, which only the Deku Royal Family knows... It proves the foolish monkey deceived the princess so he could enter the temple! Everyone! Let the monkey's punishment commence!" exclaimed the King.

Link was promptly kicked out.

"We have to help him…" said Tatl.

"I know…"

They made their way to Woodfall Temple, stopping by the Fairy's Fountain on their way.

"Kind young one! Please hear my plea! Please find the fairies trapped inside Woodfall Temple who match our color. Please bring them back to us!" informed the Great Fairy of Wisdom's split parts. "If you do…I will grant you increased magic and a few more gifts!"

"I'll try," responded Link, and then he and Tatl made their way to the top of Woodfall.

He transformed into a Deku and played the Sonata of Awakening.

Woodfall Temple rose from the depths, and Link cracked his knuckles.

"Ready, Tatl?" he asked.

Tatl nodded.


	6. Woodfall Temple

**Chapter 5: Woodfall Temple**

**Author's Note: This will probably be a longer chapter. Link WILL collect the Stray Fairies, trust me. This chapter covers the entirety of Woodfall Temple. In addition, I added a Wizzrobe to the dungeon so that Link can obtain a Slingshot. By the way, every time Link finds a stray fairy, I'll bring up a counter showing his progress on that.**

**Woodfall Temple**

**Noon of the First Day**

**66 Hours Remain**

Link and Tatl set foot inside Woodfall Temple.

"Oh! A Fairy!" Link exclaimed, pointing at a floating Green Fairy out of reach.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get it!" ordered Tatl.

Link put on his Great Fairy's Mask, and the Stray Fairy drifted over to him. He placed it in his bag.

"One down…fourteen to go," counted Link.

**Stray Fairies: 1/15**

Link spied a Deku Flower. He put on the Deku Mask and used the flower to launch himself over to another platform with a chest. He opened it to find another Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 2/15**

"Watch out, I see some Skulltulas hanging from the ceiling near the door to the next room. Be careful, Link," warned Tatl.

Link used the Deku Flower to ever-so-gently make his way between the two Skulltula.

The two of them entered the next room.

"Ugh! That stench! This place stinks just like that poison swamp!" moaned Tatl.

Link let out a groan. "I need to think."

"We only have 66 hours left, you know," pointed out Tatl. "It's already noon…"

Link noticed an unusual form of Deku Baba. "Tatl, what's that?"

"Isn't that a Deku Baba? But it looks a little withered... Just cut it. You should at least get a Deku Stick out of it," she answered.

Link decided to follow Tatl's advice and killed the Withered Deku Baba by slicing it. He pocketed the Deku Stick left behind, then descended the ramp to find another Deku Baba.

"That also withered?" asked Link.

"Don't tell me you don't know about the Deku Baba! Cut it down when it has extended its body and Deku Nuts or Sticks will come out. And no, this one looks quite alive…It looks like it's glowing kinda green…"Tatl commented.

Link sliced it apart, to reveal a Stray Fairy.

"I guess that's why," chuckled Link.

**Stray Fairies: 3/15**

"Uh…Link…I wouldn't walk on those lily pads if you're not a Deku…they have fangs," advised Tatl.

Link decided to put on the Deku Mask, and hopped from pad to pad until he reached the other side.

He hopped over to a nearby platform and broke the jars to reveal another Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 4/15**

He hopped back across and then entered the door.

He found himself in an interesting room.

A Wizzrobe – but one of a kind he'd never seen before – attacked.

"It's a Wizzrobe. You'll get your chance to strike right when it starts to attack. Be on the lookout!" informed Tatl.

"I know…" sighed Link. "But I have no Bow or Slingshot…and this Boomerang would be useless…I guess I'll just have to use my Sword."

The Wizzrobe used an interesting strategy. He rushed towards Link and fired a curse at him, then vanished. Link was soon able to figure out where he would appear next, and slashed at him. This went on for a while until the Wizzrobe tired out, and died.

It left behind a Treasure Chest, which Link opened.

"Huh? There's a Slingshot in here!" exclaimed Link, as he pocketed it.

He headed through the door into the next room, which had more lily pads.

He hopped across to a Deku Flower and flew to the next door, entering to be ambushed by some Snappers.

"It's a Snapper! The way these things move, they never expose the weak part of their body!" Tatl commented.

Link had an idea. He used the Deku Flower to ambush them from below. It worked perfectly, and the three were easily defeated, leaving behind a chest with the Dungeon Map.

He exited the room after grabbing the map, and made his way to the right to grab a Small Key from the chest. He went back through the Wizzrobe room and back into the central room.

He unlocked the door that had the Deku Baba from earlier, and entered.

"I know how to move blocks," he said to Tatl.

"Okay," replied Tatl.

He managed to maneuver the block so it was blocking the way he came in from. It wouldn't be in his way now.

He headed to the right and took out the Skulltula hanging from the ceiling with his Slingshot, to find another Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 5/15**

He was able to light the various torches and get to the top and light the web, allowing him to go to the next floor. However, he headed back down and took the other door, and encountered Dragonflies.

"Isn't that a Dragonfly? As long as you stay away from its tail, it's no big danger," advised Tatl.

Link simply shot pellets at it, and retrieved the Compass they left behind.

"Heh, that was easy," he remarked.

Link noticed some beehives as he returned to the room he entered from. He fired a pellet at one to reveal a Great Fairy, and lured it over with the Great Fairy's Mask.

**Stray Fairies: 6/15**

He headed back up to the now-clear doorway and entered it, climbing up the steps.

"Be careful...I sense a lot of evil here," warned Tatl.

He entered the main part of the room, then was ambushed.

"It's a Black Boe...Just calm down and attack it! Look, there are just a lot of them, that's all."

"I can see that!" exclaimed Link. After about five minutes, he was able to kill them all. Another chest appeared, and he found another Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 7/15**

He lit the torches in the room, allowing him to go into the next room.

Link put on the Great Fairy's Mask after noticing a Fairy drifting around, and used the Slingshot to pop a bubble it was in. The Great Fairy happily floated over to him.

**Stray Fairies: 8/15**

He managed to navigate across the room via moving platforms and a Deku Flower, and entered the next room.

He was back in the central room. He ran over and stepped on the switch, causing ladders to materialize. He headed through a nearby door.

Link shot down another beehive to free yet another Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 9/15**

He maneuvered to the south and entered another door, to be ambushed by another creature.

"What?! Don't you know about the Dinofols? Use targeting methods while defending. And watch out for its fiery breath!" warned Tatl.

"Okay!" Link replied. He was able to easily kill the creature.

He opened the chest that it left behind and retrieved the Hero's Bow and Quiver.

"Neat…I finally have a Bow again," commented Link.

He returned to the previous room and shot an arrow at an eye switch on the front of a platform. He used said platform and its Deku Flower to reach the other side, and then he entered the next room.

He was surprised by a Gekko and Snapper.

One nightmare later, Link had the Boss Key.

After cleverly making it so that shooting an arrow through a torch made it a makeshift Fire Arrow, Link was able to purify the temple's water and unlock the door. He managed to find 2 more Stray Fairies within the room.

**Stray Fairies: 10/15**

**Stray Fairies: 11/15**

He entered a room filled with fire and such.

After an ordeal that involved several burns, Link managed to retrieve the last four fairies.

**Stray Fairies: 12/15**

**Stray Fairies: 13/15**

**Stray Fairies: 14/15**

**Stray Fairies: 15/15**

"Link! We should take these back to the Great Fairy!" suggested Tatl.

Link nodded.

They quickly made it out and reached the Fountain.

"Oh, wise young one! I am the Great Fairy of Wisdom. Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. As thanks, I shall enhance your Magic Power. In addition…I bear a few more gifts…" the Great Fairy stated. "A mask which allows you to age seven years….the Adult Mask. A Hammer that can press large switches…the Megaton Hammer. Take these three gifts, kind young one…"

Link happily accepted them.

"I believe the Great Fairy of Magic in Clock Town has something else to give you…"

The two headed back to the Great Fairy of Magic.

"Ah…so, you restored the Great Fairy of Wisdom…I have a gift for you. It is a magic spell – Din's Fire. It can light torches and burn things. However, it does not possess the same strength as Fire Arrows, and drains more magic. I hope this gift will help you on your quest," she said.

Link accepted the gift, and then he and Tatl returned to the Temple.

He entered the last room, to be attacked by a giant warrior.

**MASKED JUNGLE WARRIOR**

**Odolwa**

"Tòokik taali!" chanted the warrior. "Odolwa…"

"His name must be Odolwa," commented Link, as he grabbed his bow and began to fire away.

Suddenly, Odolwa collapsed, revealing an eye sticking out of his head. Link whacked it repeatedly until Odolwa got back up.

"K'iinam tòok òol!"

This repeated until Odolwa began to lose it.

"A'alik beora! A'alik beora! A'alik beora!"

Link finally finished him off, and then Odolwa collapsed.

He collected the mask that Odolwa wore, battered and bruised, as well as the Heart Container he left behind, then freed the Giant.

The Giant attempted to sing to them.

"Could this be the song? Play after me," commented Tatl, and then she began to sing.

Link copied it on his Ocarina.

"I'll call this the Oath to Order," remarked Link.

The Giant departed, and then Link and Tatl were deposited right outside the fully sufaced Woodfall Temple. The swamp was purified.

"The four people Tael talked about...Do you think he was talking about the spirit that was sealed inside that mask?" asked Tatl.

Link nodded.

"...Oh! Hey, you were pretty good out there! Have you done this before or what?"

Link chuckled.

"Yes, I have."

"Oh. Now, just keep up that pace and save the other three!"

Link began to run towards the palace.

"Hey! Um...All that stuff I did to you...your horse...I...I apologize...Sorry. There! I apologized! So don't hold it against me, got it? Now then, we've helped the princess just like the monkey asked...So now our next stop is in the mountains! Let's hurry and do something about that Skull Kid!"

"Umm…the Princess," pointed out Link.

"Oh!"

Link noticed a room behind him, and sliced the vines covering it open.

"Wha?...Who are you?" asked the Deku Princess inside.

"Link."

"Link? Pleased to meet you. I am the Deku princess. Were you, by chance, asked by that monkey to come save me?"

"Yes."

"Aha! Just as I suspected! You see, your body smells a little bit like monkey. So...the monkey made it back fine after all. That's good. I was worried that when I didn't come home, my father would think that monkey had kidnapped me! I was worried that my father would even go so far as to punish the poor monkey!"

"Right…about that…"

"Hoo-hoo-hoo...Don't tell me...Are you serious?!"

"Yes.'

"Is father actually doing that?! Yet another hasty decision, father! W-Well, we haven't any time to lose...Quickly, Mr. Link, could you please find something to carry me in so you can take me to the Deku Palace?"

Link placed her in the bottle and raced to the Deku Palace.

He opened the bottle to release her before the King.

"H-Hufff-huhhh! Foolish father!" exclaimed the Princess.

"Oh, my princess! My darling princess! You are all right? I was so worried!" replied the King.

"WHAT are you doing?! Let that monkey go this instant!"

The Princess began to bounce up and down atop her father.

They released the Monkey.

"Oh, Mr. Monkey, I am truly sorry. Father does such rash things when he's worried about me," she assured the monkey.

"I understand, Princess. Forget about that. Has the temple been returned to normal?" asked the Monkey.

"Why yes, thanks to Mr. Link here. I am very, truly grateful."

Link bowed.

"Really? So you're called Link, are you? Thank you for keeping your promise to me. As a symbol of our gratitude, our butler has prepared a little something for you. Please accept it. You'll find it in the shrine that will be to your right when you leave the palace," informed the Princess.

Link exited the Palace and entered the Deku Shrine.

"Link, I am truly thankful for what you have done for the princess. As a sign of our gratitude, we

Deku have prepared something that we think may assist you. I will lead you to it. From here, the pathways are dark and can be quite treacherous... Please follow closely and do not get separated from me," requested the Deku Butler.

Link managed to follow him all the way to the end.

"Well done, Link! Now, here is the item I promised. Please accept it," the Deku Butler said, and then gave him the Mask of Scents. "Actually, when I see you, I am reminded of my son who left home long ago... Somehow, I feel as if I am once again racing with my son... I am afraid I may have tried too hard to outrun you. As old as I am, I am still a fast competitor. Just like when I raced my son... Please forgive my rudeness."

"Uhh…sir?" asked Link.

"What is it, Link?" questioned the Deku Butler.

"I have news about your son."

Link informed him of his encounter with the tree in the Catacombs.

The Deku Butler began to cry.

"You mean…he's…"

Link nodded.

"No! My own son is dead…" sobbed the Deku Butler.

"However…" Link explained that the Deku Mask he carried allowed the Deku Butler's Son to live on.

"Ah…so in a way, he has not died. Thank you for this news…It both saddens me yet gives me hope. I hope you will be able to save the other lands of Termina like you did ours…"

Link exited the Shrine, and was surprised to find Lord Chapu-Chapu waiting for him.

"Ah, so the swamp has been purified thanks to your efforts…I thank you, Link. You have done much for this land so far. I have another gift for you…This is the Silver Scale…it lets you dive deeper underwater…keep it close to you," said the giant fish, as Link took the scale.

"Until we meet again," the fish said, as he dived underwater again.

"Farewell," said Link.

"Well, it's time to go to Snowhead next!" commented Tatl.

"Good plan, but I have business to attend to in Clock Town," answered Link.

**Afternoon of the First Day**

**62 Hours Remain**

**Author's Note: So, that's Woodfall complete. No worries, Link will return to Woodfall and such.**

**Next chapter: Link does some stuff around Clock Town.**

**Also, this chapter is being uploaded on my birthday! :D**


	7. Enjoying Clock Town

**Chapter 6: Enjoying Clock Town**

**Author's Note: This chapter is mainly Link going around and helping a few people around Clock Town. This will take Link about a day.**

**Afternoon of the First Day**

**62 Hours Remain**

**South Clock Town**

"Hmm…I should go find out some information," Link suggested.

He ran over to a Bomber.

"Got any information?" he asked.

The kid thought for a moment. "Eh…Apparently the Mayor is in a meeting with the councilmen and captain of the guards…and can't get away from the meeting. He lives in East Clock Town."

"Thanks," said Link, running off.

He reached the Mayor's Residence and entered the room. There was a green-haired secretary moving around back and forth in an odd way.

"Hello," Link said to her.

"Welcome…Do you have some…business? The room on the left is the Mayor's room...It sounds like they're having some kind of meeting, I think. The room on your right is the drawing room and it's also Madame Aroma's office," said the girl.

Link decided to go visit Madame Aroma.

A rather large Zora and a middle-aged woman were sitting on couches at a perpendicular angle.

He spoke to the Zora first.

"Are the fins damp lately?" the Zora asked.

Link looked at him confused.

"Oh. That's the greeting used among us Zora. My name is Toto, I'm the manager for the Indigo-Go's," the Zora introduced himself.

"Indigo-Go's?" questioned Link.

"They're a Zora band," answered Toto.

"Ah," replied Link, walking over to Madame Aroma.

"Oh dear, are you on a field trip? This is my office. The Mayor's office is next door. If you need to speak to me about the carnival performances, make an appointment, please," replied Madame Aroma.

Link shook his head.

"Are you the expert person-finder I hired?"

"Just go with it," whispered Tatl.

"Yes, I am," replied Link.

"Yes, yes, yes. I say, you have the face of a pro. The characteristics of the person I want you to find…"

"Do you know them?"

"Yes, yes. I know them. The person I want you to locate is my son, Kafei. You know him, don't you?"

"No, I don't," answered Link.

"...You don't? Really? He disappeared about a month ago. It's terrible! I'm so very worried... I can't get food down my throat, and I've lost five pounds. You haven't anything, though? Oh, dear... Well? Could you look for him?"

"Yes, I will."

"Oh my, of course. You are an expert. Well, I'm counting on you! Wait, this will help you. It's a mask that is a mold of his face," Madame Aroma said, handing it to Link. He placed it in his pocket.

"Good luck," she said.

"I'll do my best."

"Oh, and Kafei's room is over there. You should read his diary…it might be of help," pointed out Madame Aroma, and Link went into the other room and read the diary.

"Kafei's Diary. The wedding ceremony is soon. It might be early, but I finished my wedding mask. I wonder if Anju has made hers? She tends to do things at the last minute, so probably not. There is a gathering of the fellows at the Milk Bar tonight. I plan to show off my wedding mask and talk about my sweetheart as best I can," Link read aloud. "I think the Milk Bar is a good place to start," he remarked.

The two of them left the building and headed towards the Milk Bar.

"Oh, it's closed now…" he sighed, reading the sign.

"We should try to help find Kafei, though," pointed out Tatl.

"Where should we start, though?" questioned Link.

"How about West Clock Town? That's the business district of Clock Town."

"Good idea."

It didn't take long to get to the west part of Clock Town.

"I'd say we start at the Trading Post," suggested Tatl.

They walked into the building and spoke to the man there. He was stratching his back. Link put on Kafei's Mask.

"Do you know where the man this mask is a model of the face of?" questioned Link.

"Kafei! No, I don't know any such kid. I kid you not!" the man said.

"One, I never mentioned his name. Two, I never said he was a kid," said Link, glaring at him.

"Uhh…."

Link drew his sword and pointed it at the man.

"You know something, don't you?"

The man gulped. "…"

"Answer me!" Link moved the sword closer.

"All right, fine! I'll tell you information!" The Man took off his toupee and put on sunglasses. "Uh…meet me in the Curiosity Shop at 10:00 PM, okay?"

"What time is it now?" questioned Link.

"It's about 5:30…."sighed the man.

"Also, why the Curiosity Shop?"

"It's safer. Plus, that's my night shift."

"…All right,' sighed Link.

"Don't mention that I work at the Curiosity Shop to ANYONE, okay? I'd prefer that not get out. My brothers would be ashamed of me," the man added.

"Do you have a name?" questioned Link.

"Yes, I do. It's Torgaz Cramhen. Just call me Torgaz," the man replied, scratching his back some more.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Scratching your back."

"Oh! It's…honestly, something has been on my back for years, buddy. I can't get it off."

"Well, see ya," waved Link.

"Take care," replied Torgaz.

Link noticed the Scarecrow – his old friend Pierre.

"Pierre?" he asked.

"Yo! Hey, baby! I'm a stylin' scarecrow wandering in search of pleasant music. Time will pass in the blink of an eye if you dance with me. If you like, baby, we can forget the time and dance until night!" Pierre replied.

"Nah," answered Link.

"By the way...I know of a mysterious song that allows you to manipulate the flow of time... Do you want to learn it?"

Link nodded.

"Oh, yeah! Now listen up! If you play that mysterious song backward, you can slow the flow of time. And if you play each note twice in a row, you can move a half day forward in time! How's that? Pretty interesting, isn't it?"

"It is interesting."

"But I'm sure I'd like any song written by you better, baby! If you like, you can play one for me!"

"Nah," replied Link.

"Okay!" said Pierre, vanishing beneath the ground.

"…Tatl, what song does he mean?" Link asked.

"…Song of Time, maybe?" she suggested.

Link decided to try playing the Song of Time backwards.

Suddenly, things appeared to be moving slower.

"Hmm? It looks like you just tripled the amount of time we've got. Looks like you slowed down time, kid," remarked Tatl.

"What makes you think that?" questioned Link.

"I'm a Fairy."

"…What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey! I told you to meet me at the Curiosity Shop later. If you're not gonna buy something, then don't make idle chit-chat! Get out!" Torgaz yelled, slamming his fist on the counter.

"Fine," replied Link, as he and Navi left the Trading Post.

Link began to shiver.

"Why is it so cold?" he questioned.

"Maybe because a Ghini is running a shop over there built into the wall?" Tatl pointed out, motioning to the vendor floating behind a stall.

"Let's go check him out," suggested Link. The two of them walked over to the Ghini.

"Ah, a customer," the Ghini said.

"What do you sell?" questioned Link.

"All kinds of stuff. There's a few masks, a knife made by the master Goron craftsman Medigoron, Deku Seeds, Arrows, Green Potion, Blue Potion, Red Potion, Magic Beans, you name it, we've got it!" the owner replied.

"Hmmm…I'm interested. However, Medigoron's craftsmanship isn't that good. I got one of his Giant's Knives. It hit a wall and broke," replied Link. "His brother Biggoron's work is better."

"Hmm…that may be so," remarked the ghost.

"I know it's so, I used to have one of his swords."

"Oh? What happened to it?" inquired the Ghini.

"I left it in Hyrule."

"Oh, a Hyrulian? Interesting…Would you like a nostalgia-inducing shield?"

"Like what?"

"A shield commonly used by the Kokiri…the Deku Shield," the Ghini explained, motioning to the wooden shield with a red spiral pattern on it. "It burns easily, but it works."

Link began to tear up.

"What's wrong?" asked the ghost.

"I was raised by the Kokiri as one of their own until I was eleven…I miss the forest now…I'll take the shield," he said.

"20 Rupees."

"That little?"

"It's made of wood."

Link paid the vendor 20 Rupees. "Thank you," he said. "This will remind me of home." He placed the shield in his pack.

The Ghini smiled, much to Link's shock, surprised to see a Ghini smile, and Link heard the Clock Tower bell ring.

"Six o'clock," remarked Tatl.

"Well, I should be closing up shop soon. Our hours are 6 AM to 6:30 PM. Good night, and see you tomorrow," commented the Ghini.

"Where do you live?" questioned Link.

"Oh, there's a room back here," replied the vendor, as he slid the panel shut, having placed the "Closed until 6 AM" sign on the panel.

**Night of the First Day**

**60 Hours Remain**

**Author's Note: So, what did you think of the Ghini Vendor? Also, the Curiosity Shop Owner's name is in fact an actual Hylian name, so it's not completely original to me. Next chapter, Link has a meeting to attend, and then he has business in North Clock Town, even though he doesn't even know it. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been busy.**


	8. A Meeting and a Robbery

**Chapter 7: A Meeting and a Robbery**

**Author's Note: So. I'm back. Sorry about taking so long to upload more chapters. In this chapter, we'll wrap up in Clock Town (I hope). I might devote this cycle to doing stuff around Clock Town, actually.**

**Night of the First Day**

**60 Hours Remain**

"Hmm…Tatl?" questioned Link.

"Yes?" replied the fairy.

"We have four hours to kill. What do we do?"

"We wait."

And so they stood outside the Curiosity Shop…for four hours.

**56 Hours Remain**

Torgaz unlocked the door and opened it from inside. "Get in here," he whispered, wearing sunglasses. He appeared to have been wearing a wig earlier, as he was bald now.

Link and Tatl complied.

"Don't tell anyone, but…Kafei's run into some problems. He's been staying in the back room of the Curiosity Shop. Things happened between him and this thief Sakon…he's supposed to deliver a Big Bomb Bag to me tonight…" Torgaz explained.

"If he's a thief…he's stealing the Big Bomb Bag, isn't he?" asked Link.

"Well, yeah, that's a given, buddy…"

"Who's he stealing it from?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

Link drew his sword and pointed it at Torgaz.

"Okay, okay! The Old Lady from the Bomb Shop…she's bringing a delivery of Big Bomb Bags in from Snowhead…midnight, North Clock Town, she arrives…that's when Sakon says he's going to rob her!" Torgaz said, panicking.

"But if you stop Sakon…he won't come here, and Kafei might not ever get to fix things!"

Link pondered.

"I'll help the old lady this time."

"What are you saying, Link?!" yelled Tatl angrily.

"Next three-day cycle, we help Kafei," replied Link.

"Oh…"

The two of them rushed out to North Clock Town and waited patiently.

"Huh?" Link said, glancing over at the slide nearby.

"What is it?" Tatl asked.

"Look…there's a man standing there."

"And…?"

"He must be the thief…"

"We have to wait, Link…"

And so they did…for two hours.

**Night of the First Day**

**54 Hours Remain**

The old lady made her way towards the middle of the path, which split in three.

The balding man that Link had suspected to be the thief pranced over to her and bumped into her, grabbing the sack of Bomb Bags she was carrying.

"Ouch! Watch out!" exclaimed the old lady. Then she realized the thief was running away with her luggage.

"Stop! Thief! Give the old lady her luggage back!" she exclaimed.

"Stop right there!" said Link, drawing his sword and charging at the thief. He sliced the bag off of the man's shoulder. Sakon fell to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, you bastard," said Link angrily.

"Watch your language, young man!" commented the old lady.

"Don't. Rob. The. Elderly," scolded Link.

"Uh….I won't anymore…" pleaded Sakon.

"That's not good enough."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to be punished. You clearly robbed Kafei a while back, and I just saw you try to steal this old lady's luggage. Come on. We're going to the mayor's residence. Right now," Link said.

"I'll wait here…" commented the old lady. "I have something for you when you get back."

Link marched Sakon into East Clock Town, and knocked on the door of the Mayor's Residence. The door creaked open, and the secretary glanced at him.

"We're closed," she said.

"I just apprehended this man trying to rob an old lady!" objected Link.

"Oh. Come in," said the secretary.

"Mr. Mayor!" she yelled to the other room.

"Yes?! I'm very busy in here!' shouted back the Mayor.

"Send Captain Viscen out here, please!"

"Why?"

"Someone apprehended a thief!"

"Okay. Viscen, get out there."

The captain of the guards walked out of the office.

"Eh? What have we here?" Viscen questioned.

"This is Sakon. I caught him attempting to rob the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop of some Big Bomb Bags she was delivering," explained Link.

"…Ah. I am Captain Viscen of the town guard…Hmm…so…you're the thief going around robbing people?"

Sakon nodded guiltily.

"Hey, kid," Viscen said. Link looked up.

"Thanks for your hard work just now. As a token of my appreciation, take this." He handed a bag to Link. "This is a Big Bullet Bag. It can hold 40 Deku Seeds. You're a kid, you probably have a slingshot."

"Come on, buddy. I have a meeting to get back to," Viscen said, pushing Sakon into the Mayor's Office, and shutting the door.

"Hmm…you're free to come visit after hours now…" informed the secretary.

Link nodded, then he and Tatl made their way back to North Clock Town.

"You're back…" said the Old Lady.

"Yes," replied Link.

"Thank you. Since he didn't make off with them, I can finally stock Big Bomb Bags at our shop. Maybe I'll put 'em out tomorrow."

"That's it?" said Link.

"Shush!" scolded Tatl.

"Yes, I must thank you. It's a dangerous mask, but maybe you could use it to throw your own festival fireworks show," replied the old lady, handing Link a mask resembling a bomb with a skull on the front. "It's the Blast Mask," she informed him. "Well, thanks for helping me. Take care..." The Old Lady made her way back to the Bomb Shop.

"I feel good now," replied Link.

"Didn't Torgaz mention that Kafei was staying in the back room of the Curiosity Shop?" asked Tatl.

"Yeah, he did…"

"Where is the back room?" asked Link.

"In the Laundry Pool," informed Tatl.

"Then let's go!" Link said, as the two of them made their way there. Link knocked on the door to the back room.

A small boy wearing a Keaton mask and purple clothes opened the door.

"Who is it?" the boy questioned.

"We're looking for Kafei," answered Link.

"Get in here!" the boy exclaimed, grabbing Link and shoving him in the door. "You too, fairy."

Tatl complied fearfully. The boy shut the door, and led them up the ramp to the main part of the backroom.

"You're looking for Kafei?" asked the boy. "What made you come here?"

"Torgaz said Kafei was hiding here," explained Link.

"Torgaz, you fool…" muttered the boy under his breath. "Well, I guess it's no secret anymore…But tell me, can you be trusted with a secret?"

Link and Tatl nodded.

The boy removed the Keaton Mask. "I am Kafei," he explained.

"But…" began Link.

"The Kafei we're looking for is an adult. When I look at you, I just see a child," pointed out Tatl.

Kafei sighed. "I was turned into this by a strange imp wearing a mask..." he explained.

"I know who you're talking about. Skull Kid. He briefly turned me into a Deku Scrub," replied Link. "I was able to heal myself though. If I heal you, will you come out of hiding?"

"But I'm not hiding because I look this way."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"When I was turned into this, I went to see the Great Fairy in the shrine near the North Gate... But on the way, my precious mask -a wedding ceremony mask—was stolen from me by some prancing man with a grinning face!"

Link gasped. "Sakon," he said.

"How did you know his name?" asked Kafei.

"I apprehended him trying to rob the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop of her shipment of Big Bomb Bags about midnight. He's been taken into custody," informed Link.

"…Really?! Did he have my mask?" said Kafei hopefully.

"No…I don't think so…" sighed Link.

"The important thing is that he's no longer running about robbing the weak. But still…I was trying to…"

"Take your Sun's Mask and show it to the fellows at the Milk Bar," finished Link.

"…How did you know?"

"Your mother hired me to search for you. To look for clues, I read your diary."

"…I guess I can let that go, considering the circumstances. But yes. On that night, I not only was turned into a child, but I was also robbed of my Sun's Mask…"

"Well...You're just careless. You're like my partner..." scolded Tatl.

"Tatl! Be more considerate!" said Link angrily.

"Before my wedding ceremony I was quite happy. I was targeted because of what I had been turned into," explained Kafei.

"Oh my. I pity you," replied Tatl.

"YOU PITY ME?! THAT'S IT?" said Kafei angrily. "What is wrong with you? You show no sympathy for me, and you seem to be condescending towards me."

"Tatl, stop it," advised Link.

"I know Anju is worried...but I can't go out yet. I made a promise to her that I would bring the wedding mask and greet her," sighed Kafei.

"That's so sweet…"

"This pendant... Give it to Anju," said Kafei, removing his Pendant and handing it to Link. "I call it the Pendant of Memories."

Link placed it in his bag. "I'll keep it safe," he nodded.

"Thank you," replied Kafei. "Keep what we just talked about a secret from everyone."

"I will…except your family."

"Why my family?"

"Because they need to know…especially Anju and your mother!" exclaimed Link.

"All right, fine…You can tell my mother and Anju, BUT ONLY them," requested Kafei.

Link and Tatl nodded, and they exited the building. The two of them made their way to East Clock Town and found the Stock Pot Inn with ease. They knocked on the door.  
"We're closed!" said a woman from inside.

"Are you Anju?" asked Link.

"Yes," replied the woman.

"I have something for you," informed Link.

Anju opened the door.

"May I come in?" asked Link.

"Only for a moment," replied Anju.

"Thank you."

"Now, what do you have for me?" inquired Anju.

Link retrieved the pendant and showed it to her.

Anju gasped.

"Ah! ...It's from Kafei. Th...Th...Thank you...Very much!" she said, smiling.

"I must explain to you why Kafei has gone missing," stated Link.

"Please, go ahead."

Link proceeded to recount Kafei's tale leading to his robbery.

"That's terrible…So he doesn't have his Sun's Mask…That makes sense…No wonder he hasn't been around lately…What's your name?" Anju asked.

"Link."

"Link…as thanks…I have something to give you…You have a Slingshot, right?"

Link nodded.

"Hmm…how about a Scattershot? It's a Slingshot that can fire multiple shots at once! It used to belong to Kafei…."

Link smiled. "Yes, that's perfect!"

"Okay then…I'll be right back," informed Anju. Anju went into the other room and then came back with a rather interesting-looking Slingshot. It appeared to have a larger band on it. She handed it to Link.

"Thank you," said Link, bowing in respect.

"No, thank you," replied Anju. "Just tell Kafei to try to get here tomorrow, please?"

"I will," replied Link.

**Night of the First Day**

**50 Hours Remain**

**Author's Note: So, what do you think of this chapter? Link got some upgrades for his Slingshot, and the Anju and Kafei sidequest took…a different turn this three-day cycle. Trust me, this is a one-time fluke. Every other time Link does this, it'll proceed normally…I hope. Anju and Kafei WILL be elaborated on more during this three-day cycle, but it'll be different from what was planned.**


	9. Onward to Snowhead

**Chapter 8: Onward to Snowhead**

**Author's Note: This will probably be the end of the first Anju/Kafei story arc. The main Anju/Kafei story arc is still to come. Also, Snowhead is starting this chapter as well.**

**Night of the First Day**

**50 Hours Remain**

"We should deliver Anju's message to Kafei," suggested Tatl.

"Yeah," added Link. They rushed to the Laundry Pool and knocked on the door of the backroom. Kafei opened it.

"Ah. It's you again. Come in," he said. The two of them walked inside, while Tatl floated inside.

"I have a message from Anju," informed Link.

"What is it?" inquired Kafei.

"Try to make it home tomorrow," stated Link.

Kafei nodded. "I'll try…If I can just get the Sun's Mask back…Oh…"

"If you can't get it back…then just meet her. She'll forgive you. She has already forgiven you. I explained the situation, like you asked. All that matters to her right now is that you make it back to her…Kafei, the moon is going to fall at 6 AM, on the dot, the day after tomorrow," stated Link. "Spend as much time with her as you can…it's very limited."

"…You're right…Yes, I lost my engagement mask…but what's important is that I make the most of these last two days…Thank you, Link. Come on, let's go," said Kafei, as the two of them headed for the door. "Wait…One more thing."

"What's that?" asked Link.

Kafei removed his Keaton Mask. "I want you to have this."

Link nodded, and placed it in his bag. The three of them headed to the Stock Pot Inn. Link knocked on the door.

"Anju?" he asked.

Anju opened the door.

"Please let the three of us in."

Anju nodded, and she shut the door behind them.

"Anju…" Kafei said. "It's me, Kafei."

Anju gasped.

"You're so short…" Anju teased him.

"Anju…" sighed Kafei.

"I'm just kidding! So…you don't have the Sun's Mask?"

"Unfortunately, no…" said Kafei sadly.

"It's okay…You couldn't possibly have known that you'd be robbed…or that any of those other things would happen…We've been worried sick…Well, me, your mother, and your cousins have been…"

"Cousins?" asked Link.  
"Cremia and Romani, the twins over at Romani Ranch, are Kafei's cousins. But my mother seems to think that Kafei and Cremia have run off together…She doesn't even know they're related! She's so blind to that fact, and she's so opposed to me and him getting married…" Anju sighed. "But now that Kafei is back, my mother will stop complaining…"She smiled.

"How's your grandmother doing?" asked Kafei.

"Getting worse…She still thinks I'm my father," replied Anju. "In fact, she's becoming even more senile…Link, thank you so much for your help…"

"No problem," replied Link. "Tatl, can we talk in private?" he whispered.

"Yeah…" replied Tatl.

They headed over to the bathroom. A hand reached out of the toilet.

"Pa-Pa-Pa-Paper, please!" a voice begged from within the toilet.

Link and Tatl screamed. Anju and Kafei rushed into the hallway. "What's wrong?" asked Anju.

"There's…a…hand…in….the…toilet…" whimpered Link.

"Sir! Are you all right?" inquired Anju.

"No…Please help me…" moaned the hand.

"Who are you?" asked Kafei.

"That doesn't matter," replied the hand.

"Yes, it does," pointed out Tatl.

"What do you need help with?" questioned Link.

"Paper…"

"I'm sorry…I have none," sighed Link.

"Wait here," said Anju, rushing into the other room. She returned with a piece of paper and handed it to the hand.

"Thank you…Take this…" The hand gave a Piece of Heart to Link.

"Gee, thanks," replied Link.

"Link…Thank you for reuniting me and Kafei," said Anju.

"You're welcome," responded Link, smiling.

"As a sign of our appreciation, please take this. It's a shovel," remarked Anju, handing Link a rather large shovel. Link somehow managed to put it in his bag.

"I must go now. Onward to Snowhead…But first, I need to get some Bombs."

Link made his way to the Bomb Shop and purchased the Bomb Bag and the Big Bomb Bag. Fortunately, it came with bombs. How convenient.

Link and Tatl rushed out to Termina Field.

The sun rose in the sky.

**Dawn of the Second Day**

**48 Hours Remain**

The two rushed towards the north, only to discover their path was blocked by ice.

"Link! Remember, you have a Bow!" pointed out Tatl. "Look up!"

Link glanced up to see some icicles suspended from the top of the path. He took aim and fired several arrows at each one. They came crashing down and smashed open the ice blocking their path.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Tatl."

"No problem."

The two of them headed further north, but found there was a massive blockage of ice that couldn't be destroyed with falling icicles. They noticed a grotto nearby. Link leapt down into it. Tatl followed him irritatedly.

They were in a small cavern underground. It was a tunnel that had another warp on the other side. The two rushed towards it, but then a rockslide blocked the path.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and a familiar fire-breathing dragon burst out of the floor.

"No…" said Link. "It can't be…"

**Subterranean Lava Dragon**

**Volvagia**

The dragon began to coil around and then roared, breathing fire into the air.

"Damn it, can't you stay dead? I killed you!" exclaimed Link angrily.

A maniacal voice began to laugh. "Oh, but that was the future…This is a test…if you can defeat this foe…you will receive a great reward…" the voice said.

Link grabbed his bow and took aim, repeatedly firing arrows at Volvagia. Eventually the dragon collapsed, stunned.

Link realized what he needed to do from memory. He grabbed the Megaton Hammer and repeatedly hit Volvagia on the head. The monster struggled to get up, but Link knocked it back down with more arrows, then hit it again and again with the Megaton Hammer.

"Only a sacred blade can defeat this beast…" said the voice.

"But I have no Master Sword…" remarked Link.

"No, but you still bear a sacred blade."

"Oh! The Kokiri Sword is sacred to the Kokiri!" Link exclaimed, drawing his sword and stabbing it straight into Volvagia's head. The dragon reeled back, and then began to coil in on itself. It began to fall apart, and once again, its head landed on the ground. Its head promptly vanished in a puff of smoke, as the rock barricade blocking their way through the tunnel vanished as if it was never there. A chest appeared where Volvagia used to be. Link opened it to find a small version of the Goron Tunic he had long ago.

"Why do I need this?"

"Just because it's cold outside the mountain, does not mean within the mountain it will be cold as well…" said the voice. "Farewell."

Link decided to don the Goron Tunic.

"It looks good on you, Link!" commented Tatl.

The two of them used the warp on the other side to exit the tunnel. The ice had thawed somehow, and a familiar owl was sitting on a tree branch nearby.

"Hoo hoo! Link, look up here!" Kaepora Gaebora commented, and Link looked up to see him sitting on the tree branch.

"What brings you here?" Link inquired.

"I could ask the same of you, but it's rather self-explanatory at this point," Gaebora replied.

"Who ARE you, anyway? It's been so long, and you haven't ever revealed who you are," remarked Link.

"Hoo hoo! Link, you couldn't tell?"

Link shook his head.

Kaepora Gaebora turned his head upside down. "What does my face remind you of now?"

"Rauru?"

"Yes, my boy! I am Rauru!" exclaimed the owl. "I came here to test you. I was the voice you heard in that tunnel…You needed that tunic. The floor of the basement of the Snowhead Temple is scalding hot. It's covered with magma…That Goron Tunic will come in handy, I assure you. I revived Volvagia to test you. Perhaps I shall test you again sometime…Hoo hoo!" said Kaepora Gaebora, flying away.

"…Who's Rauru, Link?" asked Tatl.

"The Sage of Light…one of the Seven Sages of Hyrule…"

"Oh," replied Tatl.

The two of them rushed towards the village, and walked inside the cabin.

"Ugogh! Ugor ugoh ughor?" yelled a brutish man.

"Shaddup! Just when I was having a good dream..." scolded another man lying on the couch nearby. He sat up. "Oh! Welcome to the Mountain Smithy, where we take our time to make a good point. I am Zubora, the owner. Pleased to meet you."

"Ugo-oh! Ugo ugo!"

"Shaddup over there! That huge fellow is my assistant, Gabora. He's all brawn and about as smart as a Deku Stick. Say...Did you come to have your sword sharpened?"

Link nodded.

"Unfortunately, we're not doing any business right now. It's because of this abnormal cold snap we've been having."

Zubora motioned to the frozen hearth nearby.

"See? Our hearth has been frozen over! The way things are going now, I won't be able to do any business until spring... If I could just do something about that frozen hearth...

"Ugo-oh! Ugo, ugo!" yelled Gabora.

"Eh? What's that? You say if we had hot water, we could melt the ice off the hearth? Don't act like you know what you're talking about, you Deku Stick!" scolded Zubora.

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

"Oh, he believes a rumor that says long ago there were hot springs somewhere in the mountains near here. Bah! I don't believe such rubbish."

"Ugoh-oh! Ugoh ugo ugo?" replied Gabora.

"Eeesh! You're so loud! You've gotta understand, I have to melt this ice off my hearth before I can go to work. Come back in the spring after the ice melts," said Zubora.

"I have a solution," replied Link.

"What's that?" questioned Zubora.

Link retrieved his Megaton Hammer and smashed the ice off the hearth.

Zubora and Gabora both stared at him in shock.

"Ugoh-ooooh! Ugoh! Ugo-a-go-go!" Gabora said panicking.

"Gabora! Huh? Oh! You've done me a great favor! Now, then... This hearth can finally go to work for me! Heh-heh-heh-heh... Thanks. Gabora, fetch our customer some coffee, quick-like. Now then, let me take a look at your sword."

Link handed the sword to Zubora.

"Hmmm...All right...To reforge your sword, it will cost you 100 Rupees. It'll be ready at sunrise. You'll have to let us hold onto your sword until then. "

Link handed the sword to Zubora.

"Thanks for dropping in. Now then, I'm straight off to work! Come back tomorrow morning."

Link sighed. "Can I wait in here?" he said, shivering.

"Sure," replied Zubora.

And so, a day passed.

**Dawn of the Third Day**

**24 Hours Remain**

"I kept you waiting...But it's done! See?" said Zubora, handing it to him.

"Now here's a secret...If you bring me gold dust, I'll be able to make it the strongest sword around. You got that? Gold dust!"

Link nodded.

"So, uh…we're not taking any more orders for today. See ya," replied Zubora.

**Author's Note: So, I did a little bit of a change here. The Razor Sword no longer loses its edge after 100 hits or if you go back in time. It's just a stronger Kokiri Sword in this version. Also, the Goron Tunic will have a use. Remember Kaepora's quote, "Just because it's cold outside the mountain, does not mean it will be cold inside the mountain." Next chapter: Snowhead, Part 2.**


	10. The Eye of Truth

**Chapter 9: Snowhead, Part 2: The Eye of Truth**

**Author's Note: Well, with unnecessary exposition out of the way, onward with the plot.**

**Dawn of the Third Day**

**24 Hours Remain**

It was cold. Very cold. Link was practically freezing to death.

"Oh…brr…"Link said, struggling to keep warm.

"Why are you wearing a heat-resistant tunic?" questioned Tatl.

"Good point…"

The two made their way back to the Mountain Smithy and Link changed back into the Kokiri Tunic he was originally wearing.

They made their way to the road leading to the Goron Village. Link attempted to run across the bridges, but ended up wasting precious time killing a few White Wolfos. Finally, he reached the Goron Village.

He made his way around the path circling the large structure in the center of the village, only to find a familiar face.

"Hoo-Hoot! We meet again, Hero of Time! Have my stone statues been of help?" exclaimed Kaepora Gaebora.

"Yes," replied Link.

"Well, it seems you may have the strength to change the fate of this land as I had expected. But the road ahead is even more challenging. Many trials await you. Please watch over these Gorons around you. Their land is doomed to be smothered in snow and ice forever. It will become a land where no living thing can survive. Without courage and determination, you surely will collapse from the extreme conditions..."

"I can survive."

"But if that courage and determination burns bright within you, then that's another story... So, will you proceed?"

Link nodded.

"Hoo-Hoot! You are a child of many strengths! Well, perhaps you do have enough strength to change the fate of this mountain after all. I shall take to the air now, flying toward that shrine across the way, so follow behind me. Do not be daunted by appearances. Instead, let your feelings guide you, and the true path shall open before you. Are you ready? Follow behind me!" Kaepora Gaebora took flight, flying towards the aforementioned shrine. Feathers fell from him and landed in midair.

Link hopped across these feathers and made his way to the shrine.

"Hoo-Hoot! I have certainly been assured of your courage and determination. From here on, you must not be fooled by appearances. You must rely on your feelings... Now, enter the shrine. Something that will aid you in your quest lies within. Use that item when returning from here," informed Kaepora.

"But…are you leaving me for good?" questioned Link.

"No, my boy…We will meet again, and soon at that. There is something else inside there…and you have a challenge to overcome. Are you prepared?"

"Yes, I am," responded Link.

"Then proceed into the shrine."

Link complied, and found a treasure chest. He opened it to find the Lens of Truth. Suddenly, a door shut, trapping him inside the shrine. The floor opened up, and he plummeted downward onto a giant drum.

"Not again," he sighed.

A mysterious pair of hands and a disembodied torso appeared. The body disappeared, but the hands began to play the drums.

**PHANTOM SHADOW BEAST**

**Bongo-Bongo**

"Not you again," Link sighed.

He grabbed his bow and equipped the Lens of Truth. The body of Bongo-Bongo became visible, and he took aim at one of the hands. He fired an arrow at it, then fired one at the other.

Bongo-Bongo screeched, and attempted to charge at him. Link promptly shot an arrow in his eye, causing him to collapse to the ground. Link rushed over and repeatedly stabbed him with his Razor Sword.

Bongo-Bongo's hands promptly vanished as well, receding into the darkness. Three different kinds of monstrous hands fell from the ceiling: Wallmasters, Keymasters, and Floormasters. Three each. Link had never seen a Key Master before.  
"Be careful, Link! See that purple hand thing? That's a Key Master! They will steal any keys you have, and will also throw you around a bit! Watch out!" warned Tatl.

"Wow, Tatl, thanks for some legitimately helpful advice for once," praised Link.

"You know the Floormaster, right? If you don't do something about its pieces before they can reunite..."she said, referring to the hands crawling around the drum.

"It's a Wallmaster! Keep an eye out for it by watching for its shadow on the floor. Get it before it goes back up to the ceiling," she stated, referring to the hands floating in midair around the drum.

"These aren't going very far up for a Wallmaster," remarked Link.

"I know, it's weird," pointed out Tatl.

"I didn't know Bongo-Bongo could even summon these things."

"You've dealt with this guy before?"

"Yep."

Link drew his bow and took aim at the Key Masters. He was able to quickly dispatch them, and shifted to the Floormasters. He shot each of them, taking them out easily as well. He lured the Wallmasters down then killed them as well.

Suddenly, a large hand dropped down. It crawled around briefly, before rearing back to attack. A single eye was in the palm of its hand. It was protected by heavy armor.

**ARMORED DISEMBODIED EXTREMITY**

**Knucklemaster**

"What-what is that thing?!" panicked Tatl.

"It looks like a Wallmaster crossed with an Iron Knuckle…" remarked Link, shuddering. "How does that even exist?!"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," replied Tatl.

The Knucklemaster clenched into a fist and punched towards Link. Link dodged, and the Knucklemaster slammed into the wall, dazed. Its hand opened, and Link began to stab its eye repeatedly. This cycle continued until finally the Knucklemaster let out a ghostly scream, then outright exploded.

Finally, Bongo-Bongo returned to the battlefield.

It began to play its drum again.

Once again, Link shot two arrows then stabbed its eye repeatedly. Bongo-Bongo couldn't stand it anymore. It began to play rapidly, then stopped. It then dissolved into pure shadows.

In its place materialized a chest. Link opened the chest and pulled out a rather heavy Ball and Chain.

"Ugh…I can't use this as a teenager…I need to be an adult…" He set it down, then donned the Adult Link Mask. He placed the Ball and Chain in his bag, then took off the mask.

"Aren't you going to use it?" questioned Tatl.

"Not right now….I just needed to be able to put it in my bag," Link said, smiling.

The floor rose back up, and the door that had trapped them inside was gone.

"Whew. That was close," commented Tatl.

Then they realized something: They were in a completely different room, not outside.

**Author's Note: Yes, this chapter is almost all expansions on the original story. I wanted to include Bongo-Bongo but with a twist. The Knucklemaster boss subtitle was made by thepaperwarrior from GameFAQs's GameFAQs Contests board. Thanks, dude. The Key Masters were just a little something I threw in. Kaepora DID say there would be challenges inside the Shrine. The next few chapters might focus on the Shrine, which is far more expanded than in the original game. It's kind of like the Gerudo Training Grounds in this version.**


	11. The Shrine

**Chapter 10: Snowhead, Part 3: The Shrine**

**Author's Note: So, the rest of this three-day cycle is devoted to the shrine. The shrine in this fic is like a maze. Bosses serve as minibosses, etc. Each "miniboss" guards an item that might help Link, i.e. the Hawkeye. Nothing that would break the sequence of the game, of course. Bear in mind that the Clawshot, which will appear, is not the same as the Hookshot. It's vastly inferior, and doesn't sequence break.**

**Morning of the Third Day**

**20 Hours Remain**

Link was promptly ambushed by a rather large Octorok.

"Huh?" questioned Link.

"What?" replied Tatl.

Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling and ate the Octorok. It was massive.

It was a horrifying slimy creature, like a toad. It had a long tongue.

"A Deku Toad…Link, run!" exclaimed Tatl.

"No."

Link grabbed a Bomb and threw it into the Deku Toad's mouth.

It exploded, exposing the Deku Toad's tongue. Link slashed away at the sword, and it finally gave out. It died, leaving behind a chest.

Link opened the chest to find a Clawshot.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A Clawshot," explained Tatl.

Link noticed a wooden overhang covering a room across and above from him. He attempted to latch to it, but the Clawshot failed.

"Huh?"

"Clawshots can only hook onto metal grating!" explained Tatl.

Link noticed some metal grating to the right and below the wooden overhang. He latched onto it and climbed up onto the raised path. Tatl joined him.

They made their way across the hallway and through a door, which sealed shut behind him.

The room was filled with sand around him. There appeared to be no way to cross the quicksand blocking him from the door across the way.

"Let the one with the rod of sand create a new way forward," stated a ghostly voice.

Link looked around.

"What does he mean?" he asked.

"…I don't know, but look!" exclaimed Link. Link turned and looked directly up. There was metal grating above and in front of him leading to another room. He used the Clawshot to get up, then headed through the door. He was now above the room he had gotten the Clawshot in. The room was enclosed by quicksand. The door barred shut behind him, and three Stalfos ambushed him.

"Link! Watch out!" warned Tatl.

"I know!" He drew the Razor Sword and miraculously managed to kill all three of them while making it out in one piece.

A chest appeared when the last one fell, and the door unbarred. Link opened the chest to find a small rod, gold in color. A dazzling golden light was emanating from within the rod's tip. "What is this?" he asked.

"A Sand Rod! You can use it to create walls and bridges of sand!" explained Tatl.

"Oh!" Link exclaimed, rushing back the way he came in and jumping back down to the room with the quicksand blocking his path through the door. He waved the Sand Rod and a path rose up made out of lighter sand. Link used this path as a bridge to the other side, and opened the door.

The next room was filled with water. There was a platform deep underwater that Link could not reach. He wished he still had his Iron Boots and Zora Tunic from when he was an adult.

There was a giant rusted switch in front of him. Link decided to do the obvious: Smash it with the Megaton Hammer. The water drained enough to allow Link to jump down to the platform. There was a chest at the very bottom of the room, but it was still submerged.

There was an inscription on the wall in front of him. It was an upside-down Triforce. Link gasped at how offensive the image was. Below it, the words "The song associated with water in Hyrule will lead the way to the bottom of this chamber" were inscribed.

"Hmm….The Serenade of Water?" Link thought, and played it on the Ocarina of Time. Luckily, this was exactly what he was meant to do.

The water drained completely, and Link hopped down and opened the chest. Inside was a red cane.

"It's the Cane of Somaria! It lets you create a block to place on switches or use as a path, or even deflect enemy projectiles," explained Tatl.

"Let the one with the arrows of flame proceed further through this shrine. Otherwise, you must turn back, as there is nothing more here for you," said the voice, and Link was promptly transported out of the shrine. Kaepora Gaebora sat on the tree outside.

"So…what did you find?" he inquired.

"A lot of things," explained Link.

"Excellent…I trust my advice helped you?"

"That was you?"

Kaepora nodded.

"Well, your time is almost up. It is about 11 at night…."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Will you remember our meetings?"

The sage nodded. "I am the Sage of Light, of course I shall remember what has transpired over the past three days."

Link whipped out his Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Time

Once again, everything rewound.

**Author's Note: This chapter was interesting , as it is completely original to this fic. The main reason why Link can't just use Din's Fire is because there are torches up high in that room. He can't reach it with Din's Fire. Sorry to give Link so many items in this little mini-dungeon, but this is going to be like the Gerudo Training Ground, only with a lot more items. Mostly puzzles related to items he finds in the mini-dungeon. Anyway, next chapter should be longer, and we'll get back on track with Snowhead next cycle. Until then, see ya!**


	12. The Ghost of a Hero and a Father's Love

**Chapter 11: Snowhead, Part 4: The Spirit of a Goron Warrior**

**Author's Note: So, this chapter hopefully will bring Link to Snowhead Temple's entrance. I have lots planned for this chapter.**

**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY**

**72 Hours Remain**

Link was glad that he had activated the owl statue on his way out of the Mountain Smithy. Using it, he was able to return to the Mountain Village in seconds, and he made his way back to the Goron Village.

Kaepora Gaebora was back.

"Hmm…I see you have been to the Lone Peak Shrine…," commented the sage, turning his head upside down. "There is a Goron who needs your help…He has a familiar face…let the eye of truth show him to you…He needs your help, Link. Do whatever you can to help him."

Link nodded.

"Until we meet again." With that, Kaepora Gaebora flew off into the distance.

Link made his way back to the bottom of the village and donned the Lens of Truth. A Goron that bore a striking resemblance to Darunia – but dead – was floating in midair.

"…Uh…what happened to you?" questioned Link.

"...Can it be? Are you able to see me?" replied the ghost.

"Yes."

"If you truly can see me, then follow behind me..." With that, the Goron began to float and drift towards the direction of the Mountain Village. Link pursued him all the way back to Mountain Village and up an invisible ladder in the wall. The Goron then floated into a chamber in the mountain, and Link followed him.

"The soaring one said the one who could see me would be arriving soon... It seems that it turned out to be true," said the ghost.

"Indeed," replied Link.

"I am Darmani the Third. The blood of proud Goron heroes runs in me," the spirit introduced himself.

"I am reminded of another Goron when I see you, Darmani…my Sworn Brother, Darunia…back in Hyrule," sighed Link.

"…Hmm...How interesting. Darunia is, in fact, my distant cousin! We sometimes visit one another…This feels strange for me to say, but when I was alive, I was a renowned warrior and veteran. Yes...When I was alive..." he sighed.

"But alas... I am now dead. I was fine until I marched off to Snowhead by myself, hoping that I could drive off a demon. It had been wreaking havoc on Goron Village...Then the blizzard at Snowhead blew me into the valley...And now...Here I am...How infuriating! As I am, I can only watch as Goron Village is slowly buried in ice...I may have died, but I cannot rest," he wept. "So, you can use magic? The soaring one also told me that you are able to use it... "

"Yes, I can," answered Link.

"I beg you! Bring me back to life with your magic! If it is beyond your power, then I beg of you to do this for me instead... Heal my sorrows. Any way that you can do it will suffice... Please...heal my sorrows," Darmani begged.

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Healing.

"What a soothing melody... My sorrows are melting away into the song. I leave my undying feelings with you...The deeds I accomplished while living are carved on my grave. You should read it. For the Goron Village...I have asked your assistance...As a thank you, you can take this mask…with it, you will assume my form…Thank you!" And with that, Darmani passed on, leaving only a Goron Mask behind.

"You got the Goron Mask! This mask contains the spirit of a proud Goron hero! Wear the mask to inhabit the body of a Goron. Take it off to return to normal-" began Tatl.

"I KNOW HOW TO USE A MASK," replied Link angrily.

"Sorry…It's just my nature…all fairies are like that," explained Tatl.

Link made his way over to the grave and donned the Goron Mask. He pulled it back and scooped up some hot spring water in a bottle.

He then proceeded to make his way back to the Goron Village, thawing as much stuff as he could along the way, and opening up another hot spring closer to the village. Finally, he thawed out the Powder Keg Shop entrance.

He then pounded the ground outside the Goron Shrine and entered.

"We're at our wits' end...The Elder went to Snowhead and doesn't seem to be coming back. Now his son is so lonely that he won't stop crying. It keeps getting colder outside, and inside we're so cold we could freeze," one Goron said, apparently oblivious to Darmani.

"Those sideburns...Aren't you Darmani? You're supposed to be dead...but you're alive? The Elder was troubled because he thought you were dead. I'm troubled, too..." explained another Goron.

"The Elder went to Snowhead and hasn't come back, so now his son is so lonely he won't stop crying. If you don't find the Goron Elder and ask him to come back...I'll never be able to sleep. And it just keeps getting colder outside...Even in here it is so cold that we could freeze," moaned a third Goron.

"At his age, the Elder couldn't have gotten very far. I fear that he may be frozen out there...Please go find him," requested yet another Goron.

Link made his way to the back and spoke to another Goron there.

"Those sideburns...Aren't you Darmani? You're supposed to be dead...but you're alive? What have you been doing? Thinking you were dead, the Elder went to Snowhead on his own... But for now, please go see the Elder's son. Hurry! ...This crying is heartbreaking. Will it ever stop?

"...Hyunh, hunh...Ahh, Darmi, where's my daddy? Where's my daddy?" the Goron Elder's Son said, crying.

"Don't worry," assured Link. "I'll find your daddy."

Link made his way out of the shrine and onto the path between Goron Village and the Mountain Village. He found an abnormally large boulder and grabbed his Megaton Hammer. He smashed it to reveal the Goron Elder frozen in ice. He thawed him out with Hot Spring Water.

"Oh! You're Darmani! But you're supposed to be dead! Am I hallucinating? Maybe this is also the doing of Snowhead's magic power... Hmmph... I've been made a fool of! But...that's impossible. I refuse to flinch. If I can see past the illusion, you'll vanish in an instant!" the Goron Elder said.

"I'm real," replied Link. "Your son is crying because he misses you."

"No matter how long you follow me, it's not going to do you any good. ...What? My son is crying because he misses me? Why do you know that?"

"I JUST talked to him."

"My son misses me... Ulp! Forgive me, my child! Your father has work to do! Darmani... Be you a ghost or a figment of my imagination, I no longer care. If you feel pity for my crying son... then please quietly sing my son to sleep with this song I am about to play on my drum. It is the very same melody that was often played for you when you were young..." The Elder pulled out a small drum.

Link attempted to retrieve the Ocarina, but instead he found himself carrying four large drums around his body.

"How does this song go? Umm...Ah, yes, yes! Like this!"

The Elder was only able to play the first six notes, then paused.

"Huh?...Let me play it once more."

Once again, he could only play the first six notes.

"It's no good! I can remember only the beginning! It's not that I forgot it. It's just so cold that I can't play very well... I'll just teach you the beginning..."

He played the first six notes, and then Link copied them. He committed them to memory.

"That is the Goron Lullaby Intro," explained the Elder. "I'm counting on you."

Link returned to the Goron Shrine and pulled out his drums and played the Intro.

"Waaah...Henh, uwaaaaah... Daaaaaddy, daaaddy...H-hunh... I'm cooold, Daaaddy!" Then, the child snapped back to his senses. "That song...That's the song daddy always plays for me before I go to sleep... I'll sing the next part."

And sing it he did. Much to Link's surprise, the Goron Elder had only forgotten 3 notes. Link copied the notes.

"Mmmmm... It's just like...daddy's... right...beside me...Zzzzz..."

Not only did the Goron Elder's Son fall asleep, but every other Goron aside from Link fell asleep as well.

"Aha! So the Gorons fall asleep if they hear the Goron's Lullaby! That's convenient..." remarked Tatl.

"Come on, we have another temple to purify," pointed out Link.

And so, they returned to Mountain Village and took the only path they had not taken before out of Mountain Village. They soon arrived at Snowhead.

A blizzard was emitting from the entrance to the Temple.

Link quickly activated the nearby owl statue by swinging his sword at it.

"What's that? There's something in the middle of that blizzard... Can't you see it?" pointed out Tatl.

"No, I can't," replied Link.

"Try using that Lens of Truth," suggested Tatl.

Link took her advice, to discover another familiar face. Biggoron, the famous swordmaker, was now blowing air and was apparently the source of the blizzard. He was blocking the path to the temple.

Link donned the Goron Mask once more and played the Goron Lullaby, putting Biggoron to sleep and causing him to curl up and roll down the mountain.

"…Is he okay?" asked Tatl.

"Probably," replied Link.

They quickly made their way up to the entrance of the temple, and went inside.

**Author's Note: So, next chapter is Snowhead Temple. I can't wait! After that, the Shrine Part 2 and a few loose ends, then onwards to Great Bay, or at least Link expects that to be how it will happen…**


	13. Snowhead Temple

**Chapter 12: Snowhead Temple**

**Author's Note: This is close to the finale of the Snowhead story arc. Let's get this over with, shall we?**

**MORNING OF THE FIRST DAY**

**68 Hours Remain**

Link entered Snowhead Temple.

It was cold. Very cold.

A swarm of White Boes began to attack him.

"It's a White Boe...Just calm down and attack it! Yeah, yeah, yeah...There are just a lot of them, OK?" informed Tatl.

Link easily dispatched them and came across a huge block preventing him from proceeding.

"You're a Goron, you should easily be able to push this," informed Tatl.

Link did just that, until it fell into a hole, therefore clearing the path.

There were three rooms before him, but only one was accessible.

Suddenly, two white-colored Wolfos rose up from the ground.

"It's a White Wolfos. Lure it in and watch its movements. It doesn't like its tail to be touched..." explained Tatl.

At that, Link removed his Goron Mask and sliced at the two White Wolfos' tails. They died instantly.

"That was just pathetic," remarked Link.

"Yeah," replied Tatl.

The doors on the left and in front of him were frozen solid, so he took the door on the right.

The room was rather large. Freezards were on both sides of the room, on the left and right. Link shot all three of them repeatedly with an arrow until they died.

"Don't tell me you don't know about the Freezard! Watch out for its icy breath! I hate the c-c-cold! Oh, you already killed them," said Tatl.

"Yeah…" replied Link.

"Nevermind then," Tatl sighed.

Link put on the Great Fairy's Mask and noticed a Stray Fairy floating inside the pillar near the middle of the room. He fired an arrow, freeing the Stray Fairy, which floated over to him.

**Stray Fairies: 1/15**

Link then spied a second Stray Fairy floating around in a bubble on the right side of the room. He shot another arrow at it, and it floated over to him as well.

**Stray Fairies: 2/15**

Link put on the Goron Mask and rolled across the gap to the other side of the room. He entered the next room by climbing up the stairs, and was confronted by a rather unusual foe. He removed his Goron Mask.

"That's a Real Bombchu! It runs at you with its pack of explosives, so protect yourself or else!" informed Tatl.

"I…honestly had never heard of this before. Thanks, Tatl," Link said.

"No problem," replied Tatl.

Link charged at it with his Shield. The Real Bombchu exploded. As in, actually blew up. A Stray Fairy was simply floating around, so Link put on the Great Fairy's Mask and it floated towards him.

**Stray Fairies: 3/15**

Link opened the large chest in the middle of the room to find the Dungeon Map. He then went back down the stairs and jumped across to the platform on the right and entered the blue door.

He was in an even bigger chamber. It circled upwards to the very top of the temple.

There was only one door open: A gold-colored one. He ran over to it and went inside.

There was a large pair of two blocks stacked on top of one another inside an alcove. He donned the Goron Mask and pulled it along until it locked into place in the center of the room. He noticed that the alcove contained a chest, and he obtained it to find a Small Key. Link realized that there was nothing more he could do in this room. Just then, a chest appeared on the raised ledge on the right. Link couldn't reach the ledge, but if he came back from the top and used that pillar…he might be able to. He went back into the main chamber, and ran over to the red door covered in ice. A torch was beside it. He removed the Goron Mask.

"Okay, this is obvious." Link pulled out his bow and shoot an arrow through the flame, thawing the ice. He entered the door.

He was back in the entrance room.

"Oh, a shortcut," he said to himself, then ran over to the door that was locked and did the obvious: He unlocked it with the Small Key. He entered the room and opened the chest in the middle to reveal the Compass. The wall on the other side of the room was cracked. He used the Blast Mask to blow open the wall, then went up the stairs.

He was in a room with platforms covered with ice. He spied a bunch of icicles conveniently situated above each ice block, and used the arrows to bring them crashing down and break each ice block. He noticed a suspicious wall, and donned the Lens of Truth to reveal it was in fact an alcove. He climbed onto a ledge and jumped into the alcove, opening the Chest to reveal another Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 4/15**

He made his way around the room to the raised ledge with a giant snowball, and donned the Goron Mask. He punched the snowball to reveal a chest, and opened it to find a Small Key. Link used said small key to unlock the door back on the ground, then entered it.

He jumped down and dispatched the White Boes, then removed his Goron Mask. He put on the Great Fairy's Mask and Lens of Truth and looked up to see a Stray Fairy in a bubble near the ceiling.

He fired an arrow and freed it, and it floated down to him.

**Stray Fairies: 5/15**

One Goron-pounding switch puzzle later, he entered the door on the other side and found himself higher up in the central chamber. He rolled down the snow canopy on the side and entered the door.

A hooded figure appeared from one of the four pads in the room.

"It's a Wizzrobe. You'll get your chance right when it starts to attack. Be on the lookout for it!" explained Tatl.

Link removed the Goron Mask and pulled out his bow. He fired an arrow at the Wizzrobe every time he appeared, and then the Wizzrobe began to use illusions. Link saw right through them each time, and soon the Wizzrobe was dead.

He left behind a large chest, which Link opened to find Fire Arrows within.

Link returned to the main chamber, and accidentally fell to the bottom. It was scorching hot on the bottom floor, so Link donned the Goron Tunic. He found a floor switch in one of the patches of lava and donned the Goron Mask and stepped on it to reveal another chest. He opened it to reveal another Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 6/15**

He removed the Goron Mask, then climbed back up the stairs nearby to the first floor, then shot a Fire Arrow at the green door covered in ice to the west. He also thawed out the other green door, but took the one on the west.

He was in a room filled with pillars. Three Freezards populated the room, which he took out with Fire Arrows. A chest appeared, which he opened to find a Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 7/15**

He lit all of the torches in the room with Fire Arrows, which unlocked the door in the middle of the room. He jumped over to the door and went inside. There was a huge switch in the middle of the room. Link donned the Goron Mask and pounded down on it, which raised a giant stone pillar up in the central chamber.

He returned to the entrance room, then entered the red door, then the cyan door.

He was in the room with the Compass from earlier, and threw a bomb at a crate to reveal a Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 8/15**

One block-pushing puzzle later, he had another Stray Fairy and was in the room with the two blocks from before, but on the raised ledge.

**Stray Fairies: 9/15**

He hopped across the blocks and opened the chest on the other side.

**Stray Fairies: 10/15**

He made his way back to the Freezard room and killed the three of them again with Fire Arrows, then hopped over to the ledge and thawed out the chest with Fire Arrows. He opened it to reveal another Small Key.

He returned to the room with the Real Bombchu and killed it again, then killed the Freezard with Fire Arrows. He fired a Fire Arrow at the frozen eye switch over the raised area, which caused the platform he was standing on to rise up. He jumped across to the upper area, then donned the Lens of Truth and hopped across a series of invisible platforms and opened another chest to find yet another Stray Fairty.

**Stray Fairies: 11/15**

He returned to the upper floor, then entered to find himself back in the room with the ramps. He made his way around, thawing a few ice blocks, and made his way to another room. He encountered living snowballs.

"That's an Eeno. It's persistent! ...And it's susceptible to heat!" explained Tatl, and Link killed them with Fire Arrows.

He put on the Great Fairy's Mask and the Lens of Truth and found an alcove with another Stray Fairy. He used an arrow to free it.

**Stray Fairies: 12/15**

He thawed the ice blocking the stairs and went up.

He was able to quickly dispatch the two Dinolfos in the room, who each left behind a Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 13/15**

**Stray Fairies: 14/15**

He exited through the door and then crossed the central platform in the pillar room. He entered the next room and killed another Wizzrobe and opened the chest it left behind to find the Boss Key.

One puzzle of punching out parts of the pillar later, the path to the boss was clear. He found another invisible alcove and fired an arrow to get the final Stray Fairy.

**Stray Fairies: 15/15**

He made his way to the boss chamber and entered.

He found a beast frozen in ice, and thawed him with a Fire Arrow. The beast took off around the area.

**MASKED MECHANICAL MONSTER**

**GOHT**

He put on the Goron Mask and pursued him, rolling into him several times, which knocked him down and caused an eye similar to that on Odolwa to appear. He removed the mask and fired a series of arrows into Goht.

He repeated this process several times. Goht became progressively more desperate, throwing bombs, stalactites, etc.

Finally, Link sent a final Fire Arrow into its eye.

Goht went berserk, running around. He finally ran into the wall, and exploded, leaving behind a Heart Container and his mask.

Link grabbed the Heart Container and Goht's Remains.

Link found himself back in the realm of the giants.

"W-What exactly are all of you?" asked Tatl.

The giant groaned, and Tatl translated.

"'Guardians.' Guardians? So...You're protective gods?" she asked.

The giant nodded.

"That's why you're in the temples... But...why are the protective gods...?"

The Giant turned and walked away.

"No, wait! Are you listening to me? Hey! Wait..."

But it was too late. The Giant vanished into the clouds, and Link and Tatl were transported to the Mountain Village.

One trip to the Goron Village to get a Rock Sirloin later, the shivering Goron in Mountain Village had food and Link had Don Gero's Mask.

Link spoke to the frog on the lilypad near the Mountain Smithy while wearing Don Gero's Mask.

"I have been waiting for you, Don Gero. Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but it looks like you've lost a little weight...As you can see, Don Gero, the long winter has ended and spring has finally come to these mountains. Let us begin our chorus," the frog said, then hesitated. "Unfortunately, it seems not all of our members have gathered. Perhaps it is because winter was too long? They must not have realized that spring has come to the mountains... And when the great Don Gero has come for us, too...What a pity. Where in the world could the other members be, and what could they be doing?" Link agreed to go find the other four frogs.

One Goron Race and Powder Keg test later, Link had Gold Dust and a Powder Keg license. He gave the Gold Dust to Zubora, and the next day, he retrieved the new Gilded Sword. He also returned the Stray Fairies, and received the Magic Spin Attack from the Great Fairy of Power. Restoring the Great Fairy of Magic once more, he received Farore's Wind as another gift from her for restoring the Great Fairy of Power.

He then headed back to Termina Field and attempted to enter Great Bay.

The only problem was, he had no horse.

"…How are we supposed to get over this wall?" Link asked.

**Afternoon of the First Day**

**66 Hours Remain**

**Author's Note: So, next chapter will be Link helping Romani. Yes, I compressed the Gold Dust and Rock Sirloin quests, but those have little to them anyway. Hopefully, once Link helps Romani, he'll remember to go back to the Lone Peak Shrine…**


	14. The Shrine, Part Two

**Chapter 12: The Shrine, Part 2**

**Author's Note: The rest of this three-day cycle will be devoted to the Shrine, part two. A new subplot for this fic is Link having to gather the Nine Sages (the Seven Sages plus Laruto and Fado). Why does he have to gather them? Because plot. All will be revealed in time..:D**

**Afternoon of the First Day**

**66 Hours Remain**

"Uh…Link…weren't we supposed to return to the Lone Peak Shrine once we got the Fire Arrows?" commented Tatl. "That might give us leads on your horse. Who knows, right?"

"Sure, whatever," sighed Link.

Link used the Song of Soaring to reach the Mountain Village, then made his way over to the Lone Peak Shrine. He was stopped by Kaepora Gaebora.

"Hoo hoot! Link…Majora is a powerful enemy…When he is defeated, he will not stay defeated…You will need the Nine Sages to seal him away…" the sage explained.

"I thought there were only Seven Sages," replied Link.

"There are two more…the Sage of Earth, Laruto, and the Sage of Wind, Fado…"

"…And your point is?"

"You must go into the Lone Peak Shrine once more. Many challenges await, but the other sages have been imprisoned there by Majora, abducted from the future…But not all of them can be freed now. Some you will have to return and free when you are better equipped…but once they are freed, they remain freed every time you travel back in time…At this time, you are only able to reach a few of the Sages…Please…proceed back in. I have added a portal to the chamber that you were stopped at previously for your convenience. The one that needed the Fire Arrows…"

Link smiled.

"Farewell for now, my boy," said the sage, and then he flew away.

Link proceeded into the Shrine to find a portal had appeared to his left. He entered it and was transported to the room he needed the Fire Arrows for. The water was back to the level it was when he originally entered the room, prior to lowering the water level. He equipped the Fire Arrows and fired them at the four torches above him, which caused the platform he was on to become an elevator. He rode it up to the next room, which was a vast chamber with dirt.

Link stepped off the elevator and looked around. There was a large metal grate hanging over a raised platform which had a door on it. Link used the Clawshot to reach the grating and dropped down and entered the next room. He saw a chest on the floor and opened it to find a…pair of gloves.

"Those are Mole Mitts. They let you dig," explained Tatl.

"Couldn't I just use a shovel?" asked Link.

"No," replied Tatl.

Link figured he should probably dig, and did so to find a floor switch. He stepped on it, causing the floor to open up, sending him plummeting down below.

He saw a sign on the floor.

"Here is the temple of Earth, hidden away within the Lone Peak Shrine," he read aloud.

He noticed a door in front of him, and went through it. He was promptly ambushed by a group of Moblins, which he easily defeated. They left behind a chest that contained…a grappling hook.

"Can I use this as a hookshot?" he asked Tatl.

"No," she sighed.

"Then what IS it for?"

"It can't latch onto targets. It can hook AROUND things, but it can't connect to a target and pull you up. Plus, it's nearly impossible to use it to hoist yourself up. The weight is too great. It's best used to grab things. Kinda like a long-range boomerang, I guess," explained Tatl.

"Oh," he sighed.

"Look! There's a switch!" pointed out Tatl, motioning to a crystal switch across a chasm. Link fired an arrow at it and a bridge rose up to cover the gap. He crossed it and entered the next room.

He used the Grappling Hook to slowly (and I mean slowly) hoist himself up onto a ledge. By the time he got onto the ledge, he was exhausted. He walked over to the door and opened it, staggering into the room where a Zora was sitting.

"Excuse me, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Link, the Hero of Time…I need your help…I'm looking for the Nine Sages…so they can seal Majora away…" he said, panting.

"Well, you've come to the right place…I am Laruto, the Sage of Earth," the Zora introduced herself.

"…Why is a Zora the Sage of EARTH?" Link questioned.

"What difference does it make? Thank you for rescuing me. Majora snatched me from where I was and brought me here. Oh! That is the Gilded Sword…It's an advanced form of the Kokiri Sword, is it not?" she questioned.

Link nodded.

"The Gilded Sword…can be upgraded. If the Sage of Earth and the Sage of Wind each infuse part of their power into it, it will become Termina's Master Sword."

"What? But…"

"Do not question it. It was foretold in Terminan legends. I've had plenty of time to read about the legends of Termina while trapped here. There's a library in here, actually, full of Terminan myth. One of the books told me about the Terminan Master Sword. Now then…Hand the sword to me."

Link did so, and the sage said an incantation. The sword's hilt had become gold, encrusted with a jewel.

"For now, this sword is equal in power to the Four Sword of Hylian legend…but if you can get the other sage to put their power into it, it will become the Terminan Master Sword. Farewell."

Laruto promptly vanished, leaving Link standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"There is nothing more you can do at the moment here," stated Kaepora Gaebora, and Link found himself back outside the Shrine.

"…How did you do that?" questioned Link.

"That's not important," replied the owl. "However, I do have some advice for you. Go to Romani Ranch. You'll find what you are seeking there."

He promptly flew away, leaving Link to figure out the meaning of his words.

**Author's Note: Yep, the Shrine is now a major subplot. It's basically like this: Majora is basically Termina's Ganondorf. He won't stay dead…Hence why the Sages are needed. Anyway, next chapter is back to the plot. **


	15. The Ghosts of Romani Ranch

**Chapter 14: The Ghosts of Romani Ranch**

**Author's Note: The "ghosts" will have a greatly expanded backstory in this fanfic, and this chapter really elaborates on certain aspects of the Cremia and Romani sidequest.**

**Afternoon of the Second Day**

**64 Hours Remain**

Link was still confused by what Kaepora Gaebora had said.

"Romani Ranch…that's the ranch near Milk Road, not far from the entrance to the Southern Swamp! But lately…the road's been blocked by a boulder," explained Tatl. "A big boulder, at that…They tried using bombs, but it didn't really work…not powerful enough."

At this Link, remembered the Goron in the Bomb Shop who was selling Powder Kegs.

"Powder Kegs made by my instructor are extremely powerful," he had said.

Link rushed back to the Bomb Shop and purchased a Powder Keg, then followed Tatl's directions to the boulder and blew it up, heading into the ranch.

A young girl who looked like Malon from Lon Lon Ranch back in Hyrule was sitting on a crate. But what interested him more was the fact that Epona was behind a fence by the house. He walked up to the girl.

"Hey, who are you? I'm Romani. I was given the same name as the ranch. What's your name?"

"Link."

"Link? That's a nice name, but... How about...Grasshopper? That's the name Romani gives you. See, you're wearing green clothes, and you patter about when you walk, so Grasshopper it is! Romani was practicing...For tonight...Tonight...They are coming..."

"Who's 'they'?" questioned Link, confused.

"They...They come at night every year when the carnival gets closer. They come riding in a bright, shining ball, and many of them come down...to the barn...My older sister won't believe me...But Romani must protect the cows! Hey, Grasshopper, I'm recruiting for an assistant right now! You're a boy, won't you try?"

Link sighed. "Fine."

"Great! Now that's the spirit, Grasshopper! OK then, I'm going straight into my strategy! They'll appear all over the ranch...They'll aim for that barn and approach it slowly, so hit them with arrows so they can't get in! You got that? And you mustn't leave the ranch! Grasshopper! Let's practice right away! There are 10 ghost-shaped balloons in the ranch, so hurry and burst them all. If you take over 2 minutes, you're out. The current record is 1 minute. If you can hit all the balloons, you can have Epona, this horse we found."

Link nodded.

Forty-five seconds later, he had popped all the balloons.

"When your arrow hits these, they burst into nothing, but the real ones will keep popping up! If they get in the barn, we lose! They run away at first light of the sun, so we'll have to keep fending them off until then! And about your score…That's great. You two work perfectly together! I'll teach Romani's horse-calling song to you, Grasshopper." At this, Romani sang a familiar song – Epona's Song.

Link memorized it then nodded to signify he had done so.

"Now you two keep getting along, and go practice some more!" ordered Romani.

"Will do," replied Link.

Link waited around until two in the morning, and then Romani walked into the barn where Link was.

"It's almost time...You take care of things outside, Grasshopper!" Romani requested.

Link nodded.

"If you have a map, watch your map carefully! OK? Whatever happens, do not let them get into the barn!"

"I know…"

"They'll come from behind the barn, too, so watch out. If you run out of arrows, we have crates of them near the house, so stock up when you need to."

"I got it," Link replied.

"They're here!" exclaimed Romani, and Link dashed outside.

The ghosts arrived in a ball of light. They were terrifying beings – they appeared to having glowing eyes that projected beams, with clawed hands. They wore purple robes, and attempted to approach the barn. Link grabbed his bow and fired arrows at several of them.

He repeated this until around 5 AM, when they began to retreat. Link fired a few arrows at one of the retreating ones, knocking it to the ground, where it collapsed. The ghosts flew off, leaving the injured one behind. Link and Romani rushed over to it.

"Who are you?" asked Link, drawing his sword and pointing at the ghost.

"Uh…we're Poes…we serve the Garo ninjas of Ikana…We have been loyal to them our entire lives. We have lived for centuries. When the Skull Kid went on a rampage long ago…he made us glow…and gave us the ability to carry things with energy…We went a long while without seeing any Garo..so we moved to this area, Milk Road, and found two. Two brothers, Gorman were their names. Interesting Garo. They didn't wear robes…just the hood….They told us 'steal Romani Ranch's cattle'…so we've been trying to for years…we were having pretty good luck this year, normally that girl stops us really quickly…but we failed horribly," explained the ghost in a frightened voice.

"…Why did you listen to those two?" inquired Link.

"They wore the mask of the Garo Master – the Garo Masters are the elite squadrons of the Garo, each falsely referred to as the leader of the Garo. The true Garo Master…no one knows what became of him…his elite squadron all go by the title 'Garo Master', for that way the true one stays safe…and the enemy that captures the elite rather than the true leader is fooled into believing he has triumphed."

"So basically, you listened to these two 'Garo Masters' who acted very little like actual Garo Masters?" pointed out Link.

"…They're not really Garo Masters, are they?" asked the ghost.

"Nope," replied Link.

"We've been had…From henceforth, sir –"

"My name is Link."

"From henceforth, Link, you are our new master. If you ever wish to command us, then simply call for us and we will listen. Please, sir…take those Garo Masks from the Gorman Brothers, those evil men who foolishly upset the Garo's personal Poe squadron."

'The Garo have a squadron of Poes?"

"Indeed. It is nearly sunrise, and I must go. I apologize for inconveniencing you all, this I assure you will be the last time we try to steal your cattle." With that, the ghost got up and floated upwards into a ball of light that had arrived a few moments ago.

"…Uh…" Link was in shock.

"I knew those two spineless creeps were behind this…Romani always suspected it," stated the ranch girl, once again speaking in third person.

"...We did it...We won. Thank you! Thanks to you, the cows are giving thanks, too! Here's Romani's thanks. When you drink it, put your hand on your hip and take a big gulp like we do here at the ranch!" Romani exclaimed, handing him a bottle of milk. "It's almost time for my sister to get up, so I have to get back to bed...See you later...Little hero." She rushed back into the barn house and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Link's face was beet red. He was blushing.

"Does someone have a crush?" teased Tatl.

"You shush," warned Link.

**Night of the First Day**

**49 Hours Remain**

**Author's Note: So, sorry to keep you waiting. Did you like how I expanded the backstory of "them"? Next chapter will be more of the Gorman Brothers story arc.**


End file.
